Metro
by Kakiity
Summary: Itachi wants to know if Sasuke is gay, so he's taking him out of town to show him something. From that point Sasuke experience a new world filled with sex and slowly discovers what happened in Itachi's past. please note that this is graphic ItaSasu lemon yaoi, if you don't like it - don't read it! Might contain heterosexual scenes. Please note that original characters will occur.
1. Chapter 1  At Home

**Metro**

**Written by Kakiity.**

**Warning: This fanfiction contains; ****graphic****scenes, shonen-ai, yaoi, lemon and adult scenes as well. If you don't like this please leave this fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I****do not own Masashi Kishimoto's****characters, story or anything involved with the Manga; Naruto.**

**Chapter 1****:**

It was a very early morning when Itachi quietly opened the door to the guest room that Sasuke was borrowing.

A beautiful sight met his eyes. Sasuke lay unaware of Itachi's presence in his boxers with his legs spread out to the sides. The duvet only covered a small part of Sasuke's leg and the rest of it made its way halfway down to the floor.

"Thank you." Itachi said satisfied and happily to no one in particular and moved closer to the bed. He made his way to the point between Sasuke's legs and reached out for the awaiting dick inside the boxers. 'Wait!' Itachi thought to himself as he took his hand back as if he had burned or cut it. 'This isn't right!'

Itachi had followed his instinct and completely forgot about the seriousness in what he was doing.

He sat down between Sasuke's legs with a bump and looked at the stunning boy underneath him.

He couldn't do it, it was wrong and he knew it, but he couldn't help but stare at the sleepy Uchiha, still breathing out so relaxed and pleased.

The sunlight had carefully let itself lie on the minor raven, which made his pale skin appear almost puppet-like and untouchable in a way that made shivers go down Itachi's spine.

Sasuke turned his hand to the right and back again, only to turn his whole body to the left side of the bed, with Itachi still caught up by his feature, between his legs.

Itachi tried to get away from Sasuke before they both tilted but something about Sasuke's aura made him stay. So there they lay. Itachi looked at Sasuke's childish but beautiful face with a sheepish look.

Sasuke had slung his right leg over Itachi's right leg and that made Itachi follow his instinct once more. He let his right hand wander down to that extremely forbidden place but stopped just as his fingertips reached Sasuke's pubic hair.

A whimper escaped Sasuke's lips, and that fell very much indeed in Itachi's taste, but he had decided that it shouldn't happen like this a long time ago. Even if Sasuke was gay and even if he really did love Itachi, as he very much hoped he did, then he loved Sasuke way too much to do anything before Sasuke wanted it as much as he did.

God it was hard for Itachi to stop himself when he was so close to such a tempting lollipop especially when it belonged to his brother, his obsession, his love. Itachi really did love Sasuke way too much, especially for a brother, but he wanted Sasuke to be his, he just couldn't really tell him that.

Itachi purred in satisfaction and Sasuke mumbled in a cooperative way as response. Itachi was beginning to get very aroused by this, almost a bit hard.

"Ha-haii…" a very sleepy voice announced.

Apparently Sasuke liked it too.

Even though Itachi felt like he could continue forever to caress and touch that warm and soft skin that belonged to his little brother, he knew he couldn't. He stopped. Itachi knew from a lifetime experience, that the longer he played with the fire, the more he wanted it to burn, and the harder it was to stop.

Talking about hard, he felt like he could get fully erect every second or something.

Itachi actually came into the room earlier, to wake Sasuke, but that had easily slipped his mind.

He could wake the kid up now, but he didn't feel like standing there with a boner as the first thing Sasuke would see when he opened his eyes. Itachi didn't really feel like inviting Sasuke into the kitchen for dinner looking like this either, so what to do?

Itachi hadn't realised that he had got up from the bed and had started to pace the room while he was thinking, but he soon became aware of it, when he stepped in something rather sticky.

"Eew…" Itachi said to himself as he slowly lifted his foot and looked down. He had stepped in some of Sasuke's boxers that the boy had been too lazy to take out into the washing room to get clean, but simply had thrown on the floor, probably some hours later after he had started on his training last night.

"Mmm… Nii-san... What're you doing in here?"

Itachi turned around to look at Sasuke, his back now facing the wall left to Sasuke's bed.

"Sasu-ke…" He said in an almost surprised way.

Sasuke robbed his eyes and turned his head to the side looking for his energy somewhere on the messy sheets. He felt really tired after that intense training yesterday.

Meanwhile Itachi's erection had disappeared and in his own panic for being discovered with it; his blood had rushed from his penis to his head in order to fill his cheeks with red liquid that flowed so easily through his veins.

"God morning, Otouto, breakfast is ready in the kitchen, wanna join me?" Itachi smiled lovingly at Sasuke in his request.

The red cheeks made Sasuke wake up for sure. Normally Itachi would never blush and that made the boy open his eyes fully. He couldn't help but think of their mom for a second. Itachi reminded him so much of her when he smiled so innocently, just the way Mikoto would give him her sincere smile every morning and every night. The thing Sasuke wasn't quite aware of, was that Mikoto really didn't had anything to hide, but Itachi on the other hand, did, whenever he used this oh-so-innocent smile.

"Yes… I would love too…" Sasuke said looking into Itachi's dark eyes. His sorrowful expression caught Itachi immediately. Something was wrong and he knew it. But the boy jumped out of the bed and walked slowly towards the door.

"Are you coming?"

"Hn." Itachi retorted, trying to calm himself and act as normal as possible.

Itachi followed Sasuke down the hall. Sasuke's slow and unsteady steps caught his eyes. They were on their way to the kitchen, but they seemed to go in every other direction; towards the bathroom, the living room and even Itachi's room as well.

Sasuke suddenly stopped and Itachi's feet responded by stopping as well. Sasuke took a deep breath. He didn't move or turn around. It was almost as if he was preparing himself for something.

"Why were you blushing, nii-san?" Sasuke asked demandingly. It was a question done in a very low tone, almost like a whisper, but still as clear that Itachi had no problems hearing it at all.

Itachi thought for a moment. He had to give Sasuke a really good reason; otherwise, he knew that Sasuke wouldn't buy it. "I've just made us breakfast. I've been standing over the skillet for several minutes, maybe the hot damp have heated my face and increased the circulation of the blood in my cheeks." he stated calmly.

"Hn. Maybe." Sasuke answered, and then walked the last way down to the kitchen. He could smell the coffee and the bacon already. In the kitchen a nice view appeared before Sasuke's eyes.

Itachi had set the table with everything Sasuke really needed/wanted. Of course there was the coffee and bacon he could also smell in the hall, but there were also fried eggs, juice, tea, milk and some very good looking toast.

"Wow." Sasuke said in amazement. He never had expected this one coming.

"I even made pancakes." Itachi said casually.

"You did?!!" Sasuke asked exited.

"Yes I did." Itachi said, giving Sasuke his warm smile.

"Please… eat." Itachi requested taking a seat out for himself.

Sasuke rushed over to Itachi and gave him a big hug. Itachi had to chuckle at that. His brother was just way too cute and such an uke sometimes. When Sasuke released Itachi, his arms were quickly taken by Itachi's that held them in a tight grip.

"But I have a favour to ask you." Itachi said calmly. Sasuke looked suspiciously at Itachi. Whatever he had in mind, Sasuke didn't like the sound of it so far.

"What is it?" he asked. His eyes narrowed dangerously at Itachi, but his bottom lip pouted in the most adorable way, a rare seen mix of suspicion and confusion from the younger raven. Itachi bit his inner cheek at that look. _So_ uke-ish… _So _sweet…** So** tempting… God knows how he would love to tease the shit out of Sasuke and make him blush to the end of his blood pressure limits.

Itachi felt himself getting aroused again. It had always been difficult to keep his hands off of Sasuke, but it hadn't gotten easier with every year passing. Every day of lust and desire that had been building up inside of him, which still lingered inside of him like this huge power of (m)ass destruction, which only waited for Itachi to be weak enough to let those needs take over him and rule. It was almost like that he was having a demon inside of him, a demon that would do anything to get out. That was what it felt like. Maybe that was how it was like to be possessed by a jinchuriken?

Itachi had been standing there thinking for a long time and Sasuke had grown impatient with him.

Sasuke knew that his aniki always had needed time to answer on his own way, but it had still just taken too long to wait for this time.

"Itachi! Where did you 'go'… Hello?"

"Hmm… I was lost… In my own thoughts…" Sasuke looked resignedly at Itachi. "I want you to come with me some place." Sasuke looked suspiciously at Itachi again.

"Let's eat now. You'll see what I'm talking about whenever we get there." Itachi stated and finally sat down on the chair he had pulled out from underneath the table for several minutes ago.

Sasuke stared a bit angry at him while Itachi began to eat. "If you want your food while it's still warm, I suggest that you start eating now." Itachi continued, ignoring Sasuke stare/glare.

Sasuke decided to eat as well and soon both their tummies/stomachs were filled and satisfied for a long time.

When they headed for the door Itachi turned around. "Sasuke." Sasuke looked up and waited for his aniki to continue. "I'm having a headache, so please behave today." Sasuke looked annoyed at him, he wanted to say 'as if!' or something but he was too damn tired to start an argument at the moment.

"Hn." Sasuke looked at the road in front of them and waited for Itachi to keep on moving.

"Oh and by the way… no questions… the place we're going to… it's a surprise." Sasuke looked even more annoyed at him now. "We're both tired, I'm sure we'll feel better in the train." Itachi smiled and turned around and walked down the road. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at that comment. Itachi did look tired, but who was he to blame him after making such an impressive breakfast, so early in the morning.

One hour later Itachi and Sasuke were standing in a metro on their way to wherever they were going.

The time was 05:13 AM so the metro wasn't so full yet. Most of the time Itachi didn't like to wake up early, neither did Sasuke, but Itachi knew that they had a long way ahead of them, so he had decided to get out before people were on their way to work and the annoying school kids blabbering their way through the crowded metro ride.

Itachi and Sasuke were really way to tired to do this kind of early sightseeing or what the hell they were going to do, actually, they where practically almost falling over an old couple, five minutes after they stepped into the train, simply because they were so damn sleepy.

It was an easy job, Itachi thought, to find Sasuke's sex-preference, but he and Sasuke had been together a week or more now, and he just hadn't really found out yet. He wasn't really sure why, but the damn kid hid his sexuality so damn well that even Itachi was amazed. When it came to everything but sexuality, Sasuke couldn't hide the smallest secret from Itachi. That was what made it all so strange and suspicious, and that was also why Itachi were almost certain that Sasuke had to be gay, but he had to be absolutely sure. The main reason why he was dragging his otouto out of town to his favourite sex-shop; in the middle of nowhere, when he was dead horny and ready to rape the kid, 05:14 AM (GOD-DAMNIT!!). But of course Itachi would drag his younger brother (a.k.a. sexy-ass-otouto) all this way and do this. He was doing it because he was in love with the damn kid.

Soon Itachi and Sasuke had to get of the metro and catch a train, which they were late for (because they had overslept in the metro).

Four hours passed where the two of them slept in the train, but in their sleep, they somehow managed to move so much around, that they ended up lying on top of each other. Well Sasuke lay on top of Itachi, resting his confident head on Itachi's chest (which he kept on swamping with his drool). Itachi rested his body against the wall and had his arms slung around his precious otouto. His dick had hardened long ago and the soft body on top of him (belonging to his brother) and the sweetness of Sasuke's cute snore, made Itachi mumble and caress the boy's body.

"They're sooo handsome!" a voice whispered.

"I know!!! I can't believe this! Real yaoi… in a train!!!"

"Kyaaa!!!!!! I can't take it anymore it's too damn good!" An annoying girl voice screamed.

Itachi opened an eye and looked in the direction of the sound, giving whatever it was his most pissed of expression.

Three girls sat in front of him and Sasuke on the floor. Their cheeks were all red and they were all giving him their full attention, their face expression wrote a nervous look due to his reaction.

Itachi softened his face-expression. It was just a bunch of girls freaking out about yaoi. Wait! Yaoi? Itachi turned his sleepy gaze towards Sasuke. Holy shit! He thought. Sasuke was on top of him! And now that he mentioned it, Sasuke was making him hard. He _was_ hard. Sasuke was hard….

SASUKE WAS WHAT?!!

Itachi's thoughts were killing him.

**Hey there…! ****Sorry for the long wait for my absent writing…**

**I'm really exited about posting this new story!! So I hope you're all gonna like it as much as I do… anyway I've been waiting a long time before I even considered posting this but!! I think it's time to get it out into the world, and besides, I feel really guilty for not writing on 'the watermelon show' for so long, so I thought you might forgive me if I'd give you the first chapter of this new story…**

**This new fic. is also one of the reasons why I haven't been writing on 'TWS' because it's been taking some of my time… well a lot actually…**

**Oh well… better get it out now… **

**Please comment and tell me what you think. I would also like you to correct me, whenever you find me writing something that simply doesn't make sense… if you have the time and care of course. **

**Thanks to my friend, MajselajseL (her name on Deviantart and ). She helped me checking the fanfiction for errors. Stay tuned next chapter…**

**w **

**^____^**

**0_________________0**

**(okay enough with the smileys already… ) see ya! Bye!! - Kakiity.**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the girls

**Metro**

**Written by Kakiity.**

**Warning: This fanfiction contains; ****graphic****scenes, shonen-ai, yaoi, lemon and adult scenes as well. If you don't like this please leave this fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I****do not own Masashi Kishimoto's****characters, story or anything involved with the Manga; Naruto.**

**Chapter 2****:**

The girls were whispering in the back of his head and he tried to stay focused on the main problem; Sasuke. The guy wouldn't even move! His body was like a big chunk of meat, or it was a big chunk of meat… whatever. He was heavy.

The girls still whispered intensively.

Itachi looked them over. One of them had an almost see-through shirt on. She weren't wearing a bra; her nipples were hard and her breast looked yummy. Itachi couldn't remember when he last had been feeling straight or had had straight thoughts, but right now any chunk of meat would make him horny… which lead him back to his main problem at the moment: Sasuke.

"Hey gorgeous, could you get me a glass of water?" Itachi asked the girl with the appealing shirt.

"O-of course!" She said surprised. She hurried to her feet and dragged her two friends with her.

When the air was quiet again, Itachi thought about waking Sasuke. His hard-on was on its way down and even though there hadn't been anyone else beside them and the three girls in the coupé, there might come other people into the train, and Itachi wouldn't risk that. It was still not okay to be gay in Japan, and even though lots of people were gay, it wasn't something people would talk about. Most people still thought of it with disgust.

"Sasuke…" Itachi said, trying to wake the sleepy teen.

"Mmm…" Sasuke mumbled. He moved his body a little.

"Sasuke… you're sleeping in a train… you have to wake up." Itachi continued. He knew that Sasuke would wake up if he kept on telling him stuff like that.

"Mmm?" Sasuke said fumbling with his fingers all over Itachi's arms, chest and stomach to find out what he was sleeping on. Then it hit him and he opened his eyes suddenly. The strong light from the sun outside forced him to close them again immediately.

"Mmmm!" Sasuke whined as he tried to sit up. Itachi tried to help him, but the boy just fell on top of him once again. Sasuke quickly became aware of the raging hard-on he was having as he hit it against Itachi's hip bowl. "Ah!" Sasuke cried out, and blushed deeply.

Itachi blushed. What the fuck was that all about? Itachi looked examining at his otouto. Sasuke looked away.

"Did you just have a wet dream?"

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

"What was it about?"

"It's none of your damn business."

"Fine. Have it your way."

Itachi decided that he was 99 percent sure that Sasuke had been having a wet dream about him and that he was still very horny.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Sasuke exclaimed.

"Are you going to jack-off?" Itachi asked smirking.

"Why do _you_ want to know?"

"I just thought that you'd like to know that there's three hot girls out there getting me a glass of water and that you're still hard."

"FUCK YOU." Sasuke snapped arrogantly.

A moment later Sasuke had stormed out of the coupé and the three girls came back with the water in a bottle.

"What's with him?" one of the girls asked.

"He's just a bit grumpy this morning… he doesn't like to be awakened." Itachi retorted as he raised his body from a lying position to a sitting position.

"But he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping…" a girl with long black hair said. Then she blushed and whispered "on… top of you."

The girl with the hard nipples opened her mouth: "Don't be such a drag, talking so slow. You're annoying."

"Ino! How can you say that! You're so mean sometimes!" the third girl almost shouted. Her pink hair jumped in the air in her fury.

"Hush darlings!" Itachi said calmly and reached out his hand. "Could I get the water now?"

"Of course!" the girl that seemed to be named 'Ino' said and gave Itachi the bottle. The three girls sat quietly on the floor as Itachi drank. They all seemed embarrassed and looked anywhere but at his face.

Itachi finished drinking. "Do I look unpleasant when I drink or do I disgust you in general?"

The girls all looked up at once.

"NO, THAT'S NOT IT!" they all shouted. Then they turned their heads to look at each other and the pink haired girl opened her mouth and spoke:

"We think you're very handsome and we'd like to… well…" She paused and looked at the floor.

Then Ino took over to speak her mind: "We'd like to know if you're gay, because we'd all like to date you."

Itachi raised an eyebrow and gave her a smirk. Now that was something interesting, a girl with great boobs that could speak her mind, interesting.

He looked them all over. The girl with the long black hair looked really cute. A fine uke if she had only been male. She had big boobs as well. But maybe she'd be too much work at the moment… he really just needed to get laid.

The pink haired girl was fine as well. He really liked her spiky pink hair, it was different and her body looked great as well. She seemed like a nice choice indeed, but she also seemed like the demanding type. It wasn't a problem for him really… she just needed some 'training' and then she'd know her place… between his legs that is. But, too much work really and besides… she was also female.

And then there was Ino. She had a great body, a fine direct attitude and she seemed like the type of girl he could easily seduce into his bedroom. But then again she'd properly whine a lot and she was a woman just like the rest of them… a bad choice in the end… but properly the only one left for the taking… hmm…

"Well…?" Ino asked.

"I'm gay. But I don't mind fucking women." Itachi answered, looking at her body from bottom up. "Especially…" he locked eyes with her. "When they're attractive…"

She blushed and bit her bottom lip.

"Come here…" Itachi said in his seductive voice.

Ino blushed deeply and moved on closer. She now sat between his legs and had her hands placed on his knees. She raised her head and looked at him playfully.

"My little Kitsune... Do you really want me to undress you in this train?"

Ino blushed deeply. She shot her eyes down only to look away quickly. She had shortly caught glimpse of the big bulge in Itachi's pants.

The two other girls just sat there and stared at the erotic scene in amazement.

"It's rather big when it's erect… Do you think you could handle that?" Itachi kept on purring.

Ino bit her lip quickly. She was blushing deeply and her hands were clutching Itachi's knees.

"I don't know… I'm a virgin…" She whispered to the front of his pants.

"OMG!" Sasuke suddenly shouted.

**Hey ****there. I'm so sorry for this very short chapter…! **** I just really wanted to post something and since I haven't gotten further with the story, This is all you could get.. gomen…**

**I know**** that it's half the length I usually post for a chapter, but the next one will be the normal size (6 micosoft word pages) so please don't kill me…? **

**About the story… so far…****:**

**I know that a lot of you might not like the fact that I slipped some girls in****to this chapter, And I'll properly do it again, but! I promise that this fic. won't be about them and that there's going to be lots of gay-guy-things, including lemon, involved… so don't panic! But then again… don't be surprised if another female occurs in this fic… **

_**Inside the dramatic part of me:**_

'_**muhahah! I got the control over this **__**fic.! I can do as I please!... nanahahaha! I'm the queen! Hahah!' **_

_**and inside the more serious**__** part of me:**_

'_**this musn't scare you! I'm only acting this way because I've got two/nine personalities…. …' **_

_**and inside my honest one: **_

'_**yeah right! You're just covering up for having an urge to act evil… are you… evil?'**_

_**Inside the dramatic one…:**_

'…_**!'**_

**Please comment and tell me what you think. I would also like you to correct me, whenever you find me writing something that simply doesn't make sense… if you have the time and care of course. **

**Thanks to my friend, MajselajseL (her name on Deviantart and ). She helped me checking the fanfiction for errors. Stay tuned next chapter…**

**Have a great day! **

**- Kakiity.**


	3. Chapter 3 Ai street

**Metro**

**Written by Kakiity.**

**Warning: This fanfiction contains; ****graphic****scenes, shonen-ai, yaoi, lemon and adult scenes as well. If you don't like this please leave this fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I****do not own Masashi Kishimoto's****characters, story or anything involved with the Manga; Naruto.**

**Chapter 3****:**

Itachi turned his head immediately.

Sasuke? His head began spinning. How long had that brat been eavesdropping, standing there? How couldn't he have noticed?... Oh right… he was dead horny and seriously trying not to concentrate on his very need, but on seducing Ino.

Sasuke starred at his brother in embarrassment. He couldn't believe this! His brother was almost raping his classmate! In a train for fucks sake!

"Sasuke?" everyone but Sasuke said. Then they all looked at each other.

"What are you two still doing here? Get out!" Ino said looking at the two other girls that still sat glued to the floor.

"What're you all doing?" Sasuke shouted.

The pink haired girl started to open her mouth but closed it again. She simply had no answer to that question.

_(__In Sakura's mind__: Attention! What is the answer to the following question: "What are you doing?" _

_Is it:_

_A: "I was looking at you and your brother sleeping on top of each other, looking much like a gay couple fast asleep and now I'm looking at my best friend getting seduced into giving your older brother a blowjob._

_Or_

_B: "I'm here to pick up whatever I can so I'm not as horny when I get home, as I was when I got out."_

_Or _

_C: "Nothing. I'm just out with my two best friends and we're innocently sitting on the floor like sex-pets in your fucking-hot-brother's-fucking-harem… waiting for you to accompany us and ask us to lick your god-damn balls.")_

Nothing really made sense when Sakura tried to find the right answer, when someone asked her a question she knew, she could not answer… so instead she always ended up being really honest, the most stupid thing she could…

"I was just waiting for you to ask me to have sex with you… I'm sure Hinata wants to too…"

"SAY WHAT?" Sasuke screamed when he heard the fucking news.

"I…! I mean… tha' that…! I wasn't!" Ahh! Sakura said before she ran away screaming in embarrassment.

Sasuke turned to look at Hinata.

Hinata then became totally red in her cute doll face and ran out of the coupé screaming: "It's not true!"

Sasuke then turned to look at the floor.

…

He knew that Sakura was in love with him or were… but this?...

…

He then turned to Ino and Itachi. "Then what…!" He paused when he saw that Ino had crawled up to sit on Itachi's lap and clung to him like a sticker. But what freaked him out the most, was that Itachi held her close and looked at him, waiting.

"You'd!" Sasuke asked but didn't finish.

"I think that you're scaring Ino-chan a bit, otouto."

"Did you really intent to fuck her? Aren't you gay?" he felt tears in his eye corners but didn't let them fall.

"What is it? Do you like her?" Itachi asked, knowing that he had hurt his little brother.

"No… she's… she's my classmate…"

Itachi made a face and turned to Ino. "Is this true?" he asked in a soft demanding tone.

"Haii..." came the answer from the upset girl who was currently occupying the full attention from his very tortured dick.

"Then I think that you're too young for this kind of game, honey."

"But Itachi-kun!" She said looking rather humiliated and broken down.

"Hush darling! You'll find the perfect guy when you're ready. Right now all I can offer you is a goodbye kiss."

Ino looked at Itachi pouting. She leaned over and whispered into his ear. A second after, Itachi turned his head towards Sasuke. "Sasuke, would you be so kind to go outside for a moment?"

Sasuke looked at him like he wanted to blow him to pieces… with a bazooka! Then he rushed outside and into an empty coupé where he started a weep-a-thon.

Back alone in the coupé, Ino and Itachi sat and smiled at each other. "Thank you! You did a very convincing job."

"My pleasure… I know you'd do anything to turn him gay... but as I've said before… then I'm sure that he'd always been gay. You know... if you really need it… then I would like a quickie before I get back…"

"No thanks… I really am gay… you know that!"

"Yeah... it's such a shame though but you owe me." Ino said smirking and then she got up from Itachi's lap. She walked over to the door, but before she left, she turned her body half around and said:

"By the way Itachi… I think that you really need to do something about that hard-on… it's my first time to see it… but I think you'll feel better if I don't make you hard ever again… right?"

"Yes… you're right... I'll do something about it."

"Then I'll be going..."

"Wait… can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure thing. What?"

"Are you a virgin?"

"Hell no! How could you think that?"

"I guess that you just are a _very_ convincing actress… I'll keep that in mind… till next time I'm having trouble with a guy like Sasuke…"

"Thank you! Sure… I'll help you at any time…"

"Ya ne!"

"Wait… one last question…"

"Yes?..."

"Do Sakura and Hinata know about our… little act?"

"No. I don't think so… It wasn't planned out really, so I didn't have time to inform them… but they're really known in the business… they did a great job as well, don't you think?"

"Yes… I believe that."

"Then I'll catch up with them now… see ya!"

"Ya ne."

After Ino had left, Itachi felt really strange. He was sure now that Sasuke was gay and that they both really needed to get laid, but he really couldn't take the fact that Ino had turned him on like that… it was just so wrong and she didn't even had a dick…. Well, of course she didn't…

Itachi used five more minutes to collect himself and then he got up and walked slowly over to the door of the coupé.

He didn't get the chance to open it though; it was smashed right open and in front of him stood the very person he had been going to get; Sasuke.

Sasuke starred at Itachi. The annoyed or hurt look in his eyes was unbearable to face.

'Oh my god…' Itachi thought. 'Maybe Sasuke really likes me?'

They stood there for a while until Sasuke decided to speak:

"Listen, I don't really care what you're doing with your life, but you shouldn't waste my time, flirting with my classmate when you were going to show me a surprise or something…"

"Of course. We'll get going as soon as our train hit our destination."

Sasuke looked like he was at a loss of words. He hadn't expected Itachi to act so nice and calm around him… he had expected a fight and he'd worked himself up to fight him.

"Should we return to our coupé while we're waiting?"

God! How he hated Itachi sometimes. "Haii."

When Itachi and Sasuke had reached their station, they both rushed out of the train to get out of the awkward silence they had been filling the coupé up with.

"So we're finally here..." Itachi exclaimed, looking satisfied with the turn of the journey.

"That's great, buuut…. where are we?"

Itachi looked around and Sasuke, who followed his eyes, noticed the huge change of whether.

The wind seemed colder and rougher in the town and the sun had almost disappeared from the sky, which seemed greyer than it used to.

"We're in Rain-village." Itachi exclaimed.

"Hff! I'd hate to live here…" Sasuke retorted looking at the dark sky above them with a mix of pity and disgust.

When they had been walking for some time, Itachi stopped up. He turned to Sasuke and reached his hand out in the direction of a small street.

"This is …. Ai-street."

"Ai-street? What the fuck is this place?"

Sasuke seemed to get really confused and annoyed by this point and Itachi was not in the mood for that at the moment… **Not at all!**

"No questions, that was the deal, remember? Besides I still got a headache so shut it, would you?"

Sasuke smacked his 'fuck-you!'- Face on, and starred at Itachi waiting for his next move.

Itachi ignored the face and started to drag Sasuke along with him.

The street seemed endless. The stones they walked on were dirty and papers with commercials was scattered everywhere near the shops on each side. The shops were all very secret looking; the windows were shrouded with commercials on the outside and big neon signs above. The customers who went in and came out, seemed like the type of people, that you would always try to avoid and Itachi whispered that Sasuke shouldn't get eye-contact with any of them. They walked side by side, not trying to catch any attention, in silence, until Itachi showed Sasuke down a corner and into a small eating place with noodles on the menu.

"This is the place I wanted to show you." Itachi said smirking.

"A fucking take-away noodle restaurant? You've got to be kidding me?" Sasuke spat with raised eyebrows and big eyes.

Itachi laughed with cheer and sparkling in the dark black poles of his eyes. "I knew you'd say that!"

"Then why did you drag my ass over here?" Sasuke asked, not getting any of this.

Itachi noticed that some of the customers turned around and looked smugly at Sasuke's cute ass after Sasuke's loud question.

"You mustn't yell in here… It's impolite..." Itachi said in an attempt to shut the boy up.

"Who gives a crap? I want an explanation, right now!"

Itachi lost his temper. He'd really tried to be patient with the boy, but this was getting to the point which where far beyond annoying in Itachi's mind.

"SHUT UP!" Itachi snapped. "You want an explanation? Then I'll show you!" Itachi grope Sasuke by his left bicep and dragged the boy after him into the back of the store. To Sasuke's surprise, this store didn't have a small room with a stock of extra ingredients for the noodle soup or a little living room with a family watching TV or a bunch of mafia guys, planning their next move around a table filled with drugs, no in this case, there was a shop behind the shop, and a very rare one of the kind.

As soon as Sasuke stepped into the room, his jaw fell seven feet and his eyes went wide.

The room was pink, not any kind of pink, but the disgusting kind; baby-pink. The room was filled with every toy or costume a gay couple could desire. All kinds of bottles, handcuffs, dildos, magazines, DVDs, mangas, clothes, shoes, jewellery, accessories and so on and so on. The desk was filled with lollipops, cock rings, condoms and other small stuff that Sasuke didn't even knew existed, but the owner wasn't there.

Itachi smirked and looked at his otouto. "Do you like any of this?"

Sasuke looked very embarrassed at his aniki. "No! Of course not!" But his head kept spinning in every direction.

"Alright, but if there's anything you want, just say the word and I'll get it for you." Itachi looked at his younger brother with a pleased face expression and an upcoming smirk on his lips.

Itachi caught sight of a magazine. "Oh I've been looking for that…!" He told himself in joy, as he found it.

Sasuke spun around, looking curiously at the magazine.

It was a rather kinky magazine, filled with sex in all kinds of positions, S/M and torturing good looking men on each side. Wait! Men? As in a _gay_ magazine?

Sasuke looked up at his aniki's face.

Itachi was now studying the front cover very carefully and his cheeks were glooming reed. Sasuke was surprised to see his brother so naughty looking, and looked down over the magazine to see the front cover.

"OMG!" Sasuke said and closed his eyes immediately.

"What?" Itachi asked confused and looked at his disturbed sibling.

"The cover! It's **so** disgusting!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"You think? I love it!" Itachi said and returned to his much loved magazine. The cover showed two guys having sex. The guy in control stood with his back to the camera, wearing a black mask and standing in the sexiest looking leather pants. The other man was totally naked, tied up and hanging in the air.

The guy, who was tied up, had a huge red dildo stuck up in his ass and sperm all over him. Under the picture there was 3 small frames where there either had been zoomed in on the picture or framed pictures of details from other angles. The first framed picture shoved the hanged man's gagged face with cum all over it. The man's eyes were sexily begging the other man for mercy. The second framed picture shoved the hanged mans hands, which were cuffed behind his back, and the third picture shoved the hanged mans ass-hole plus lower region. This was the picture Sasuke had freaked out from. On the picture, the masked man was stretching the hanged man's asshole out with both of his index and middle fingers. You could actually see into the hole. Besides, the hanged man's stone hard cock pulsed with veins. The cum, that actually covered his whole buddy, was mainly gathered around, and on the hanged man's dick, balls and some of the sperm, almost ran into his asshole.

"Maybe this is too adult for you…" Itachi said after a while, still with his nose stuck into the graphic sides of the magazine.

Sasuke, who had closed his eyes after seeing the "horrible sight", opened them slowly. He almost fell down and died when he found himself starring into a big pair of boobs in front of him.

"Can I help you?" a sweet voice sounded from above.

"Say what?" Sasuke screamed and tried to back of the meat chunks in front of him.

Itachi raised his head from the magazine and looked bored over at the woman who stood in front of Sasuke.

"Oh, hi Tsunade-Chan" Itachi said in a bored tone.

"Tsunade-Sama?" Sasuke screamed, repeating his brother.

"Oh, don't call me that! It makes me feel so old, call me chan!"

"O-okay… Tsunade-chan." Sasuke retorted rather confused.

"Oh! You're so cute Sasuke-kun!" Tsunade exclaimed as she hugged him tightly into her big bosom. Sasuke blushed like a maniac and inhaled deeply too get air inside of his poor tortured lungs.

Itachi looked examining the situation over. He didn't like the fact that Sasuke was blushing, but on the other hand, who was he to blame, Itachi remembered that he himself had been blushing the first time he had received a hug from the womanly shaped kunoichi.

"Tsunade don't give the poor boy a heart attack." A familiar voice sounded from behind the desk, followed by the sound of boxes collapsing onto the floor.

Sasuke turned around in a second, as Tsunade released him, and rushed over to hug Itachi.

Two seconds later, Jiriya (of all people) popped his head up from below the mess of packages which were stacked behind the desk.

"Jiriya-Sama?" Sasuke said with an indescribable face expression. If he were to meet any new surprises today, he thought he'd get a heart attack for real.

"Oh, hi! I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, but I was nearly getting choked by a magazine a few minutes ago…"

"WTF?" Sasuke said turning to Itachi.

The face expression Itachi got was more or less telling him a sentence he didn't wanted to answer, it said; "Who the fuck are these crack heads really, what's going on and why am I here?"

Itachi made a movement with his mouth forming the word: 'sa'.

**Yay! Number 3 is out! good for meeeeee!**

**(happy-smiley-happy-smiley-happy-smiley-happy-smiley-happy-smiley-happy-smiley-happy-smiley-happy-smiley-happy-smiley-happy-smiley-happy-smiley-happy-smiley-happy-smiley-happy-smiley-happy-smiley-happy-smiley)**

**(Now ya'll think that I'm crazy… right? Maybe I am… But I think that it have a great effect! (to right "happy-smiley" Instead of typing smiley's…))**

**You've probably noticed that this chapter was a bit longer than what I usual type (one extra Microsoft word page = 7 pages in total) and that's because that I wanted to make up for the short chapter before (chapter 2)… Gomen…**

**If you don't know what "sa" means, I can tell you that it's a Japanese word meaning: "who knows" or something like it… And if**** you tripped over the word: "weep-a-thon" and thought: **

"**Hmm… that's an odd word… I don't think I've ever heard it before..." then I'll tell you that…:**

"**Yes! I confess…!" I have no clue what-so-ever if this word truly exists… but I got it from Dane Cook! (My most fav. Stand-up comedian…!) Anyway! Dane cook used this "word" in an act where he weeps (a fantastic-epic-wonderful-dramatic-great act (!)) And now I've stolen it… **

_My dramatic side:_

"_HAHAHAHHAHA! I rule the world! With this fantastic word! "W-E-E-P- -A- -T-H-O-N"! Hahahahha! HAH!" _** "I don't really know if 'weep-a-thon' is spelled correctly, let me know if you know…"**

_My laid-back side:_

"_Calm down… you're properly giving someone a heart attack… yikes! Kira!"_

_My dramatic side:_

"_Haha__…..! ! … … ___

…_END OF STORY!"_

_My confused side:_

"_Is this the turn point? Is everything upside down now?" _** "Please don't take further notice...** **she's nuts…"**

_My Serious side:_

"_Not metro!"_

_My dramatic side: _

"_Heaven forbid! God no! Arggh! No! Jashin!.."_

_My serious side: _

"_Ahem!... I meant my babble about "weep-a-thon"… is over…"_

_My careless side:_

"_Fuck this shit… Stop reading already…"_

**Please comment and tell me what you think. I would also like you to correct me, whenever you find me writing something that simply doesn't make sense… if you have the time and care of course. **

**Thanks to my friend, MajselajseL (her name on Deviantart and ). She helped me checking the fanfiction for errors. Stay tuned next chapter…**

**(I hope you enjoyed my story and side-kick of a stupid argument between me, me, me and me… ****Have a nice day! – Kakiity! (happy-smiley!))**


	4. Chapter 4 A BabyPink Sex Shop

**Metro**

**Written by Kakiity.**

**Warning: This fanfiction contains; ****graphic****scenes, shonen-ai, yaoi, lemon and adult scenes as well. If you don't like this please leave this fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I****do not own Masashi Kishimoto's****characters, story or anything involved with the Manga; Naruto.**

**Chapter 4****:**

Sasuke turned his confused head back to Jiriya.

"What're you doing here?" he whined as if Jiriya had taken his favourite toy away from him.

"Huh? Me? I'm working here, it's my job." Jiriya answered with an apologizing smile.

Itachi turned to his magazine again. He just wanted Sasuke to shut up now and let him read his magazine. Tsunade seemed to read Itachi's face expression and hurried over to Sasuke.

"Let me show you around, ne?"

"HUH? But what about Nii-san?" Sasuke whined and gazed at his pre-occupied brother. Sasuke didn't know what this woman had in mind, but he was almost sure that he wasn't going to like it, and he didn't want to go with her alone.

"Let's gooooo…!" the joyful voice of Tsunade rang in the air as Sasuke was dragged around a corner.

"Nooo…!" Sasuke whined, but didn't resist. The truth? He was scared what this woman would do to him if he just ran.

Meanwhile Itachi was absolutely engrossed in the magazine.

"Itachi-kun…" Jiriya said, sounding a bit tired.

"Hn." Itachi responded.

"What's you're plan in bringing Sasuke here?"

"It's none of your business."

"I know that. But I don't think that it's going to work."

"What?" Itachi snapped in his now pissed-off and impatient mode.

"Even if Sasuke is gay, and even if he's attracted to you, I don't think he would start a relationship with his own brother."

Itachi's eyes narrowed and turned into sharingan. 'How could Jiriya know that he was planning to hit on Sasuke?' He knew that Jiriya was a respected ninja, but he had always seen him as a lower rank, he hadn't expected the man to be this sharp.'

"How did you know?" Itachi asked in his demanding tone.

Jiriya scratched his chin and looked up at the pink ceiling. "Well, I guess I have been studying humans a lot in my life…."

"That's no answer. The Uchihas' have always been different to other shinobies. How could you read my mind so fully?"

"I trained one. One of my students was an Uchiha. I know your' faces… better than you think."

Itachi turned of the sharingan and smirked. Then he turned his head to his magazine ones again.

The evil smile that was forming on his lips made Jiriya shiver.

"Tell me, Jiriya-sama… Did you ever… have sex with an Uchiha?"

"Huh?... Well you know.. I've been around… Hahaha!"

The fake laughter was all Itachi needed to hear, he knew.

"Was it a guy?"

A sudden silence filled the heavy air.

Jiriya looked down on a box that hadn't been opened yet, while Itachi studied his magazine even closer.

"**W****AHH!" **

Itachi turned to the direction of the sound immediately. 'Sasuke?'

Itachi dropped the magazine on the floor and started running towards the sound. He found Tsunade and Sasuke between some shelves with clothes.

"WHAT!" He breathed out. Then he looked Sasuke over. "Oh my!" Itachi said as he gave his otouto the elevator-look. Sasuke was standing with his head low and his hands hiding his crotch. He was only wearing his white socks and a pair of leather pants.

On top of that, he was wearing a cute, medium-violet-red collar with dark red spots, leopard style.

Tsunade looked apologizing at Itachi. "He doesn't fit them… his cock… is too big." She said shoving him a little smile. Itachi's eyes opened wide. In her hand she had another similar pair of small, black leather pants, the kind that you'd never get off, once you'd get them on. Itachi noticed that there was a hole through the leather pants, one in the front and one in the back, just where the cock and asshole would be.

Sasuke ran into his aniki and buried his head deep into his chest. Itachi's stomach was squished so hard, that he felt like vomiting.

Small strains of warmth, guided its own way down Itachi's stomach. Sasuke was crying and his head felt very warm against Itachi's oversensitive chest.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS?" Itachi howled at Tsunade as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke, who thought that he was talking to him.

"I'm sorry Ita-kun… I thought he might like them…"

"HE'S A NEWBIE!" The glare of Itachi's sharingan pierced the air between them.

"I said I'm sorry!" Tsunade snapped back at him.

"HN!" Itachi retorted and took Sasuke's head in his hands.

"Are you alright?"

Sasuke looked him in the eyes and nodded, but Itachi could see that Tsunade had scared the crap out of him.

"Go get your own clothes on in the dressing room and then we're going to get out of here, okay?" Itachi asked in his sweetest voice. Sasuke nodded and gave Itachi one last squish, before he turned around, gathered his clothes and ran for the dressing room.

Itachi just barely saw the holes in Sasuke's leather pants before he hid them with his hands. It was true what Tsunade had said about Sasuke's dick. It didn't even get out. It was just awkwardly pressed against the front of the leather pants. But Itachi couldn't really see it. Neither could he get an image of Sasuke's ass, so he had to save whatever he could imagine. Itachi felt himself hardening again, but didn't pay attention to it.

"YOU!" Itachi said and looked back at Tsunade. He had her attention, but she kept her cool.

"If you EVER do ANTHING like this EVER AGAIN! I'll PERSONALLY make the rest of your life a NIGHTMARE!" Itachi howled at her as he groped her boobs so hard that she screamed out in pain. Jiriya was fast on his feet and beside them in five seconds. Tsunade blushed like a maniac and her eyes flushed with pure ecstasy in the form of horniness. Every costumer in their shop knew that Jiriya and Tsunade were extremely found of S/M and that Tsunade was the most masochistic chick in rain village. By threatening her, Itachi had just turned her on to no end.

"OH CRAP! Itachi said as he watched her horny expression change into an even hornier looking one.

"Itachi! I thought I told you not to do that… EVER!" Jiriya said in a very dark demanding tone.

Itachi turned to him. "Sorry for closing your store early today. It's not my fault that she's uncontrollable when horny."

Jiriya sighed and took the nearest whip in his hand and slapped her so hard, it almost echoed. "AHH!" she screamed and started panting when she saw her master standing so determined in front of her, looking ready to punish her hard for her actions.

"Tsunade! Don't EVER play with our customers! EVER AGAIN!" Jiriya snapped at her as he slammed her with his whip a few times again.

"Haii! Master!" She panted out.

Itachi looked pissed at the scene. "Can't you save it for later? My brother is here!" Sasuke stuck his head out of the dressing room and looked at the scene, scared and shaky.

"Nii…"

"Let's move it, Sasuke!" Itachi said as he grabbed Sasuke's hand and stormed to the end of the shop.

"Wait!" Jiriya said. Itachi turned his fuck-off-face-expression towards Jiriya.

"Take your magazine and the purple box on the shelf with you… as an excuse for this..." Jiriya said as he cuffed his pet and caressed her boobs with violent passion, making her yowl and grunt in pleasure.

"Hn." Itachi said and took the box and the magazine with him, and rushed Sasuke out of the place.

When they got out on the street Itachi dropped the things and hugged his otouto tightly. Sasuke hugged back and they stood there in the rain for a few seconds.

"Are you sure that you're all right?" Itachi asked with sympathy in his voice.

"Y-yeah…" Sasuke mumbled. "I'm just… in shock... I guess…"

"Of course you are… Let me buy you something to eat..."

"O-okay…"

After picking up their things, the two ravens had stopped by a ramen-in and got something to eat. Once they where finished, Itachi had turned to his otouto and asked if he wanted to go home, or if he wanted to see one more place. Sasuke had looked confused at Itachi and asked what kind of place it was, and Itachi said that it wasn't like the other; this place was a porn-boutique; magazines and movies only.

Sasuke had thought about it and asked; "Do you?"

Itachi hesitated but ended up saying yes. "Okay." Sasuke then had answered.

Then they had gotten up and left.

"Is this the place?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Itachi nodded slowly. Sasuke seemed better now, it felt like that he'd overcome his shock earlier and was now a bit curious about this porn boutique. Itachi thanked the noodles for having this effect on his otouto and smiled.

"Why are you happy?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm just pleased with going there… I need to get a release soon. I have to settle with what I can get and if I can only get a dirty magazine or a naughty movie, then it's fine, although it could have been nice to fuck that girl Ino, earlier… but since she's your classmate, I suppose it's off limits."

Sasuke made a face and turned his head away from his brother.

Itachi smirked. This was the reaction he'd been waiting for, but he hadn't been lying. He really _needed _to get laid. Earlier, when Sasuke had been wearing that outfit in the store, he'd been _so_ close to harden even though he did his best to try not to, luckily for him, it hadn't.

"Ah finally." Itachi said in a monotone voice. They where standing in front of a shop with no window. Sasuke looked suspiciously at his aniki. "Is this really the place?"

"Yes."

"I don't know if I want to go in there…"

"We're going in." Itachi stated harshly. His headache was pumping his brain cells out of his head.

"FINE." Sasuke snapped.

When they entered the shop, no one was there to welcome them. All the customers we're very engrossed with whatever they we're looking at or reading and there was no salesman or woman to be found. Sasuke spun around. His eyes widened once again. In this place, there was everything! All kinds of sex on tape and in magazines or on posters, and all kinds of people having it.

Itachi dropped the box and the magazines on the floor, close to the desk. He quickly found his way to the gay-porn-area where lot's of other guys and girls shyly observed trailers to porn-videos and read the backside of the DVD-covers and the pages of flashy magazines.

Sasuke didn't know where to go. Then he found a magazine with both hetero- and homo-sexual sex in it. He turned the pages and his eyes opened wide once again. 'These pages are incredible!' he thought as he looked over a tree-some with two guys and a girl. One of the guys was getting his cock sucked by the girl and getting it from behind by the other guy.

Sasuke blushed deeply and studied the pages with gay-sex intensively. Itachi sneaked up behind him, but found Sasuke looking at a page with two girls doing the 69 position. Itachi was disappointed and sneaked back to the gay-porn-area again without Sasuke noticing. What Itachi didn't know was that Sasuke had just turned the page of the magazine and had come to the part with gay-girls having sex, he wasn't even interested in that and as soon as he'd found out, that there was no more gay-guy-sex to be found, he found another magazine and turned the pages of what seemed to be gay-guy heaven in Sasuke's mind. 'Yeah, I'm gay… no doubt about _that_!' Sasuke found himself thinking as he almost began drooling when he saw a slender guy fucking another slender guy in the magazine. He began to think about his biggest crush; Itachi.

Itachi bought a bunch of magazines and movies and Sasuke settled with the one he'd first looked in and another magazine with both hetero- and homo-sexual sex in it. He would for all in the world prevent that Itachi found out that he was gay. He just wasn't ready to tell him yet.

Itachi looked angry. And he was. Itachi had hoped that he would've have found out which sex Sasuke preferred on this trip (meaning that he hoped he found out that Sasuke was gay), he had an awful headache and he was extremely horny. This just wasn't his day at all!

Sasuke didn't really get why Itachi acted like this, but he didn't really care; now he just wanted to go home really. Home and jack off until he could hear the angels sing in his head.

They walked back to the train station and found an empty coupé. Packed with all their porn and that weird purple box, they both looked like tourists. They sat there in silence and watched the rain pour down outside the train through the window. Itachi didn't feel any less angry with this change of wheatear. He hated rain. It made him sad and right now he was feeling emo, which he hadn't for a very long time.

Sasuke looked out the window. The rain just didn't ever stop. He looked at Itachi. He had fallen asleep. Sasuke looked at him sleeping. He looked really tired. Then his eyes caught something unexpected, a hard on?

**There you have it, like it? please comment :)**

**Kakiity.**


	5. Chapter 5 First Metro Ride

**Metro**

**Written by Kakiity.**

**Warning: This fanfiction contains; ****graphic****scenes, shonen-ai, yaoi, lemon and adult scenes as well. If you don't like this please leave this fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I****do not own Masashi Kishimoto's****characters, story or anything involved with the Manga; Naruto.**

**Chapter 5****:**

When their train hit their destination, they got out and rushed to the metro. No one spoke. It was best that way. Sasuke wanted to ask Itachi about his hard-on in the train and tease him about it, but Itachi's face expression told him that everything besides giving him a massage right now was a no-go and that his temper was in an uncontrolled state, which shouldn't be questioned or challenged.

Itachi's determined steps and his clenched teeth kind of scared Sasuke, but he knew that if he just shut up and did as told, nothing bad would happen… right?

They got on the metro station.

Sasuke felt uneasy for going home with his brother when he was like this. Itachi had tried to find out if Sasuke was gay and he'd failed. It seemed to be that Sasuke was just as straight as his classmate Ino.

Itachi was tense and annoyed by the Presence of Sasuke, he knew he couldn't hold his need for his Otouto much longer, and if the boy as much as tempted him, just one bit, he was afraid what he might do to him.

They stepped into the metro, it was as always filled with far too many people and way too many good looking guys, Sasuke noticed. Itachi knew a lot of those people, the "Good looking guys" that he saw caught his otouto's eyes. Most of them had been screaming under him, some he had only been flirting with a bit. Itachi would probably have fucked them, but either he lost interest or another more seducing or appealing guy came over to him and occupied his full attention.

Itachi looked them over; they all seemed to remember him. When he caught their attention and locked their eyes to his, he remembered them, every single one of them. Just seeing their face, made him remember them, screaming his name when they hid their climax, and just thinking about them made Itachi forget all about Sasuke for one moment. The thought of going home with one of them tonight made him overly exited and wild with lust.

One of the many guys, made his way over to the two ravens. He looked extremely happy and looked Itachi up and down and soon they were talking.

Sasuke looked at the guy with hatred in his eyes. He couldn't decide whether it was the fact that his nii-san was flirting with someone else than him, or the fact that this "friend" of Itachi's, where hot and he wanted to be just like him, that made him see red when he looked at this creature, his eyes filled with envy.

Itachi was already getting way too deep into a seducing conversation for Sasuke's taste, so he moved closer to Itachi. To protect his territory; he slid his hand under Itachi's shirt and started drawing circles on his right hip, close to his boxers waistline. Itachi quickly remembered his Otouto and let out a small pant as he did. (The kid had surprise-attacked him from below).

"Oh! Thisss is my Otouto; Sasuke Uchiha"

The guy that had been almost touching Itachi's chest a moment ago looked at Sasuke.

"Wow! He looks a lot like you!"

The guy looked friendly at Sasuke. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad at all, Sasuke thought.

"How cute he is… and he has a hot body, almost as hot…"

Sasuke blushed at this. The guy was hot and he said that Sasuke was hot too. He began to feel a bit into this person, whoever he might be. Itachi had never talked to Sasuke like that, he only wished he would.

The guy moved his eyes to Itachi, giving him a lustful glare when he ended his sentence; "as you have…"

Itachi purred a bit, looking into the guy's eyes.

Sasuke was taking back his unspoken words. He did NOT like this guy at all!

"He's an Uchiha, what can I say." Itachi stated, looking almost lovingly at Sasuke, before slowly turning his eyes to the guy again.

"Can I get your number again, I think I lost it somewhere in my apartment, we should meet soon."

Itachi smirked. Now this was what he had hoped for. Of course he knew that his friend hadn't lost his number; it was just a common excuse for picking up an old meeting. On the same time, the guy was showing that Itachi didn't mean that much to him, that he would have kept his number, which meant that this guy didn't want to seem too clingy or something.

"Of course, give me your phone."

The guy reached Itachi his cell phone and made sure to touch him as much as possible on the way.

Sasuke felt like throwing up, he glared evilly at Itachi and at the guy. He wanted them to stop making meetings and flirting with each other.

Sasuke, who still had his hand under Itachi's shirt, drilled his nails into Itachi's skin a little.

Itachi looked angrily at Sasuke. He pasted his number in and gave it back to the guy.

Sasuke took that glare as a warning, he knew that Itachi had a right to meet his friends, but this "friend" was getting on Sasuke's nerves.

"Here's my cell phone, write in your number and make sure not to drop it, it's new".

Itachi handed his cell phone over to the guy. He started to write in his number, but paused and asked; "What should I call myself on your cell phone?"

"Write…" Itachi thought for a bit, He wanted to name him something he knew would hurt Sasuke, something that Sasuke wanted to be called, no… to be the only one called that by Itachi. Itachi had been so annoyed with Sasuke all day, it was time to teach him a lesson, and if the boy was too stupid to understand that, he would get some revenge anyway, just by hurting Sasuke a little.

"Write otouto-chan" Itachi finished.

Sasuke froze. He couldn't believe his own ears. Did his brother just call this random guy… brother? He felt so betrayed by his Aniki. This was too much for him and he felt like crying. Actually he could feel the tears coming down onto his checks. He lowered his face and let his hand that had been under his brother's shirt, fall down with his arm, that now hung heavily from his shoulder.

Sasuke felt so sad that he sniffed a bit. Did Itachi like this guy so much? Did he hate Sasuke that much? He was on the edge of crying, he could feel that.

"Otouto-chan?... okay fine… whatever" the guy started to past his new nickname in. Itachi looked quickly at Sasuke and understood the situation; he turned back to the guy and looked into his eyes.

"This is our spot" Itachi told him.

"Okay" the guy retorted and handed back the cell phone to Itachi and gave him a little smile.

Itachi slipped his cell phone into a pocket in his jeans and took Sasuke's hand. He clenched it a bit, making Sasuke sniffle a bit more.

"See you around" the guy lifted a lazy hand to say goodbye.

"Ya ne" Itachi answered before walking out of the metro. He was dragging Sasuke after him in an attempt to make the situation look naturally. Trying to cover Sasuke's tears from the guy, he hasted him to get on moving.

They had reached a very small in-between cities - place; it almost looked country like, with small houses and tress all around.

When the metro was gone, Itachi looked at Sasuke's face. Small stripes of tears covered the red face, where two black eyes looked at him; accusingly. Itachi felt his stomach turn and didn't know how to make up for what he had done. He hadn't thought that it would mean this much to his Otouto, but Sasuke was close to him so he shouldn't have been that surprised, and "Otouto-chan" was just something special for Sasuke, he knew that.

"Its okay, Otouto… You can cry as much as you want to. Let's just go over that hill, over there."

Itachi pointed at a hill, not that far away. Sasuke nodded and they began walking. Itachi didn't say a word, he knew that there was going to be a small argument whenever Sasuke was ready for it, but he had to make it up to Sasuke, after calling that guy Otouto-chan.

When they reached the hill they walked a bit down on the other side of it. Sasuke still hung his head in shame, he had always been ashamed of himself, when he was crying in front of his big brother, and now he was sniffling whenever his nose began running.

Itachi grope Sasuke's wrist, showing him over to a tree. Sasuke's body followed uncaring and they sat down against it.

There was a constant silence that only was interrupted by the song of the birds and Sasuke's sniffling. Itachi looked at Sasuke; the sunbeams reflected the light, in the tears on his face.

"You can cry now." Itachi told him, smiling his warm smile and clenching Sasuke's hand a bit.

He couldn't help it, now that they were alone; Sasuke started to wail his emotions out. The tears he had been holding back now flowed in an infinite stream down his reed checks. Sasuke felt so afraid that Itachi was going to leave him for some random guy, that his hormones got the best of him and the experience with Tsunade in the store and Ino in the train. It was the sorrow, the pain, the fear and the anger that was all mixed together in this weep-a-thon.

Itachi was a bit shocked at first, because of the intensity of Sasuke's cry, but quickly wrapped his arms roughly and tight around Sasuke's body, pulling him as close as possible. Sasuke pulled roughly in Itachi's shirt and covered his face in his chest.

Itachi kissed Sasuke's head over and over again, holding him as close and as tight as possible. Why was his Otouto so sad about it? It was just a word, how could something as "brother" mean that much to him… was he really that close to him? Itachi wondered.

"Sasuke its okay, its okay." Itachi told the ruined boy comfortingly, who couldn't stop crying, now that he had begun.

Sasuke felt crushed and needed to be as close to Itachi as possible, he swore to himself that if Itachi left him that day, he would commit suicide, right on the spot, luckily, Itachi didn't.

After several minutes Sasuke seemed finished and was just sniffling a bit, Itachi just sat there. He was holding Sasuke so tight that it almost hurt. Sasuke wasn't the type who said much after crying. He felt so small and fragile and he hated it! But then again, this was a chance to be close to Itachi, even though he had called that guy Otouto-chan. Sasuke hated and loved Itachi at the current moment. He began to feel better after he had cried so much.

"Listen Otouto, I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry, I really am"

"…"

Itachi still held Sasuke close, but a little less attached so the poor boy could breathe.

"I didn't think at the moment, I was stupid. An ass"

"Hn…" Sasuke softly and quietly retorted.

"You're my baby brother, I love you… I would never hurt you, okay?"

"Hn"

"I'm truly sorry"

Sasuke lifted his devastated face and looked into Itachi's eyes with his own, overwhelming sad ones.

Itachi swallowed. He really had messed up now, hadn't he? This was the worst ever! His beloved Sasuke was so sad, all because of him. Itachi wanted to kill himself. He wanted Sasuke to be happy and he wanted himself to be the one who was suffering. If that wasn't brother love, Itachi didn't think he'd ever loved anybody, not even their mum or Konoha or anything.

"I…" Itachi didn't know what to say anymore.

"Itachi…"

Sasuke didn't call Itachi by name very often, only when he was pissed or something, but Sasuke didn't look angry at all.

"Ye-yes Sasuke?"

Itachi was panicking inside, his face almost shoved. He was so afraid that the boy would break into pieces or something.

"D-don't call anybody that… ever again"

"Of course, I promise Sasuke!"

Itachi leaned over Sasuke and hugged him tightly.

"I…"

Itachi leaned back to look at Sasuke. Sasuke paused and looked down again.

"I want to go home now"

"Okay, are you sure?"

"Yes"

Itachi reached out for Sasuke's hand. Sasuke took it. They gathered their things and walked back over the hill and waited on the metro station for the metro to arrive. It did, not long after.

Itachi was unsure of what to do, he wanted to hug Sasuke again, no… forever, but with all these people, he wasn't sure that Sasuke would feel okay with it.

Sasuke tried to think about something else than what had just happened, but he couldn't really. He was way to upset about it still.

They both got into a metro train and sat down on some empty seats.

For a long time they just sat there, looking away from each other, waiting for something to happen. Itachi could feel that Sasuke was unsure of the situation, but he too felt awkward about the situation, for hurting his brother in such a way.

Suddenly Itachi got up and turned to Sasuke.

"**Dam-dam-da-daaaa!"**

"**Hey! So I finally got the fifth chapter written.. (sorry it took so long..) I hope you enjoyed it!**

**This chapter was only 5 pages long, but you'll just have to live with it.. (at least I wrote some..)**

**Please comment and tell me what you think. I would also like you to correct me, whenever you find me writing something that simply doesn't make sense… if you have the time and care of course. **

**Thanks to my friend, MajselajseL (her name on Deviantart and ). She helped me checking the fanfiction for errors. Stay tuned next chapter…**

**Kakiity :3**


	6. Chapter 6 So you're gay, huh?

"Come with me."

"What?"

Sasuke looked surprised.

What in god's name was Itachi thinking, this wasn't where they lived.

"Just do it! I want to show you something"

"I'm tired Nii-san. You've showed me a lot of things today can't we just go home now?"

"No. Come with me."

Both ravens got up and out of the metro. Itachi looked around them, trying to find out where the hell they where. Sasuke was really tired and not in the mood to play any games.

"Aha!"

Sasuke turned to his brother. He wasn't sure that he wanted to know what Itachi now had planned for them.

"Let's get something to eat, what do you say?"

Sasuke gave Itachi a stupid look while Itachi just looked back at him, monotone as ever. WHAT? His brother had to be insane, there was no way that Sasuke wanted to eat out with his ass-hole of a brother… …

"Rrrrmrr…"

Okay, fine. Maybe he was hungry but that wasn't the point at all, he really felt unappreciated because of the things that went on between Itachi and that guy earlier.

"You sure sound hungry, come on I'll buy you whatever you want" Itachi smirked.

"Hn." Sasuke hissed in a low tone.

They both walked to a restaurant close to the metro station.

Sasuke's mood had changed from unhappy to just being tired and annoyed, which seemed to fit Itachi perfectly.

After they had eaten in silence, Itachi decided to speak.

"Listen, Otouto." A soft voice 'tried the waters', compassion showing in Itachi's eyes.

Sasuke looked up, face flustered in surprise that Itachi spoke at all. Well actually he was just lost in his own thoughts, trying to figure out how to get closer to Itachi.

"Haii?" Sasuke asked clueless.

"I was wondering if there was anything that I could do to make it up to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you just seemed to get very upset that I called the guy we meet in the metro "Otouto-chan", so I want to make it up to you."

"O-okay…"

"So… tell me what I can do for you."

Sasuke blushed right away. Do for him? There were a lot of things Sasuke wanted Itachi to do for or to him, in fact he really couldn't decide… no! He was losing his mind again, thinking about dirty things, and then again…

Itachi smirked. He could imagine what might go through his otouto's head at the moment, he just couldn't help but hope that Sasuke would say it out loud so he actually could touch his brother… just a little piece of flesh would be nice.

Sasuke thought for a long time. Then he decided. He wanted revenge for what Itachi had done to him. He wanted Itachi to be oh-so-jealous that it almost hurt.

"Can we go to a strip bar?"

Itachi's jaw dropped. WHAT? His innocent Otouto wanted to look at naked girls shaking their booty in his face? Sasuke had just been so sad and all that stuff, and now he wanted to… Itachi couldn't believe it… well, okay, the boy was a teenager and he had hormones and needs, just like Itachi. Itachi got control over his face and looked with serious eyes at his Otouto.

"With guys."

"SAY WHAT?" Itachi asked surprised.

"With guys… I'm gay, Nii-san."

'Wait!' Itachi thought. 'My otouto just said he was gay? But the magazine? He looked at two girls doing the 69! What was going on?'

"So you're gay, huh?" Itachi asked when he had found his senses.

"Yeah." It amused Sasuke that Itachi was reacting this way. He couldn't remember a time when Itachi had acted like this.

"But what about the magazine you bought? It has naked girls in it!"

"And guys!" Sasuke retorted already bored of the conversation.

"You really want to?"

"Yes."

Itachi sighed. What a youthful world they where living in… wait, he almost sounded old? No… forget that thought… it never happened…

Itachi thought about it for a while and then he remembered.

"Okay, I know just the place for you."

"Really?" Sasuke looked with sparkly eyes at Itachi, almost too exited.

"Wait a minute… How can I know that you aren't taking me to some weird place?"

"What do you mean Sasuke-kun?" Itachi smirked. He knew just how to play the game from here on.

"I mean just like the places you took me earlier today."

"Oh, that…. Well, I guess that you'll just have to trust me… Do you trust your Aniki?"

Sasuke was going to say that of course he did, but then he paused. Sasuke was looking into Itachi's eyes to find out whether he was playing with him or if he actually cared.

"No. No I don't trust you."

Sasuke looked down. Itachi felt weird. He wanted to just open up his mouth and say something like, "say what?" but of course, he didn't. Itachi really didn't like how Sasuke played games. He began to think that he might have to teach the boy how to.

"Well, then I guess that you can't, you'll just have to wait and see, now follow me, we're going now."

Itachi got up and began to walk away.

"Hey! Wait! I'm not done eating!"

"It doesn't matter, you've had enough and besides you'll get fat if you eat any more ice cream."

Jerk! Who did he think he was, talking to Sasuke in that manner? Sasuke decided that Itachi was just a jerk with a good appearance.

"Hn!" it sounded angrily from the minor raven.

Had enough? Itachi wondered. Maybe it was himself who had had enough, enough of playing games and trying to conquer Sasuke. He was seriously tired of this "cat after the mouse" show they were playing.

Both ravens walked fast and targeted in the direction Itachi where leading them. No one said a word and no one felt like reconciliation. The only sound they made was the sound of their bags with magazines in, that rubbed against each other.

After five minutes walk, Itachi stopped in front of a filthy building.

"Is this it?" Sasuke spat.

"Yes, this is the place".

Itachi didn't wait for Sasuke to adjust himself to the idea, but dragged him around the building and stopped to talk with a guy in front of the back door, which seemed to be the way into the strip bar.

"Long time no see, Itachi-san."

The guy almost dropped his cigarette as he smiled at him.

"Long time no see, Asuma-san. I'm here to show my little brother some good stuff, who's working tonight?"

"Is that your little brother? How interesting…" Asuma smirked while looking Sasuke up and down.

"He's not for sale, now give it a rest and answer me, will you?"

"Okay, okay… I just wanted to check him out, relax… he's fine quality, you know? Just like you."

"Yes, yes, I know, I know. He's not going to work here, okay?"

Itachi seemed rather pissed; he was really not in the mood to hear about how gorgeous and delicious Sasuke was looking. Not in the mood at all.

Sasuke felt great hearing stuff like that. On one hand he felt a bit weird about being called those things by this stranger, but on the other hand, Itachi seemed pissed and that was what he wanted.

"Some of the people working tonight are "Kamoku", "Kumori" and "Kanbi"… "Kumori" might not be on stage, because of an injury, but he would try his best to perform anyways." Asuma said all of a sudden.

Itachi just nodded understanding.

"How is Kumori injured?" Sasuke asked confused."

"Well… he had a hard time on the table and was left with some things stuck inside of him. Then he went to the hospital and they managed to help him get it out again." Asuma said looking a bit apologetic at Itachi.

Itachi crossed his arms and shook his head.

"What?" Sasuke didn't really get it. "What happened to him?"

"Don't ask that much." Itachi answered before Asuma even got a change to open his mouth. "Let's go inside now."

"You don't have to pay or anything?" Sasuke looked suspicious at Itachi.

"No. I've got a friend inside of here somewhere; we have… a special deal."

Sasuke looked at Itachi giving him the "Oh-really?" look before he walked into the building.

Itachi answered by saying that he would introduce Sasuke to him, as soon as they got in.

"Have fun…!" they heard Asuma say in the background.

Purple light met Sasuke's eyes. He stopped just a few feet inside the building. He couldn't see a god-damn thing! Itachi seemed to care less about it. He walked slowly into a room on his right hand; he walked almost homely. In the room, a tired looking guy sat on a chair and held a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Good evening, Genma-Senpai." Itachi said, leaning his back against the door frame after leaving the box and the bags on the floor.

Genma lifted his head immediately and almost dropped his stick when a smile hit his face. He placed the coffee on the table and rose to his feet.

"Tenshi! Good to see you! Long time no see, eh?" an exited Genma greeted. In a tight hug Genma reminded Itachi of his lust. Itachi shivered. Genma's cock was pressing against his own. To Itachi's great luck; Genma didn't rub his member at Itachi's as he normally would.

Genma didn't see Sasuke at first, but he soon noticed him.

"Huh?" Genma said, looking over Itachi's shoulder and down at Sasuke, who had followed Itachi's example and left the bags on the floor. Genma stared unbelieving at Sasuke in amazement. Sasuke stood with both his mouth and eyes open. He was lost in Genma's brown eyes.

"Who's this kid?" Genma asked Itachi, not looking away from the cute raven.

"My younger brother, he's not for sale, just here to see some skin."

Genma released his grip on Itachi and walked over to Sasuke. "I see…" He retorted uninterested.

Sasuke hadn't seen someone like this before. He didn't think that Genma was that good looking at all, but there was some special aura around this man. It was something that Sasuke only knew from one other person; Itachi. Sasuke couldn't really explain why he felt captivated by Genma, but he knew that there was something about him and Itachi, something similar. They had something in common, Sasuke thought, and he wanted to know what it was.

"Hmm…." Genma said staring at Sasuke. He turned his head, punched him a little and gave him several elevator glares.

Sasuke had to admit that he felt a bit weird being studied that much, but he felt good too, being admired and centred for once in a while, instead of Itachi.

"Stop." Itachi interrupted. "There is no reason for you to look at him, it's pointless. He's **not** going to work here."

Sasuke looked at Itachi annoyed. Why was his Aniki so worked up about Genma looking at him? It was too much, that Itachi couldn't leave him alone for once.

"You're right, just checking. You do realise that he's not just a second level, right?" Genma said. He was looking up at Itachi from the point where he was kneeling in front of Sasuke, playing with the corner of Sasuke's sleeve and turning his stick in his mouth. His serious look made Itachi snort and look away.

"Second level?" Sasuke asked looking confused at Genma, and then on Itachi.

"I know." Itachi spat. "That's why he's not going to work here."

"I understand perfectly what you mean." Genma said, looking tired again. "But I have to admit that since "Kumori" is having trouble working, we need a new N.L.S."

Itachi glared at Genma evilly.

"I didn't count on it." Genma said, looking disappointed. "How are you looking tonight, then?"

Sasuke was rather confused at this point. Was Genma trying to cheer Itachi up with a sarcastic joke or something? And what was up with the mysterious conversation they had got going?

Itachi looked at Genma a bit surprised at first, but his expression changed rather quickly to the slight-annoyed-but-tired-Itachi-look that Sasuke knew so well.

"I'm done with it, understand? Never again! Besides, I'm not into the moves and I have no clue, how things have changed." Itachi stated looking rather important.

"Oh but I'm sure no one would notice, you are _the_ Angel, no one would care." Genma said smirking.

**Hey-you-guuuuuuys! Once again I've written and posted another ****fabulous chapter of the fantastic story…**

**Sorry about that… sometimes my ego get's the best of me… anyway… here it is…! **

**Please comment and tell me what you think. I would also like you to correct me, whenever you find me writing something that simply doesn't make sense… if you have the time and care of course. **

**Ps. "Happy Valentines day!" (Don't be sad if you're not with someone you love, I'm alone too and I've just been stood up by a guy for the third time (the third time being today; Valentines day) And I'm okay with it. (Of course I'm not going to see him again)). So Here's a fic. For you all and remember to love yourselves! That's how you get through when people disappoint you.**

**Pps! ****I've wanted to tell you this for a long time… so here I go…:**

**This fic. Is actually highly inspired by Badkittyitachi's fic. "Th****e prodigy" (I'm so sorry if you; Badkittyitachi, hate me for it, if you read it; please tell me if you want me to remove it… But I will try to make it as much my own as possible!… well you'll be the judge…) For everyone who haven't done it yet, please go read Badkittyitachi's "The prodigy"! It's a fucking-fantastic-fic.! (And my 2'nd fav. Fic. Of all fic.s I've read…!)**

**Thanks to my friend, MajselajseL (her name on Deviantart and ). She helped me checking the fanfiction for errors. Stay tuned for next chapter…**

**Have an awesome ****day! **

**- Kakiity.**


	7. Chapter 7 What's an ADKC ?

**Metro**

**Written by Kakiity.**

**Warning: This fanfiction contains; ****graphic****scenes, shonen-ai, yaoi, lemon and adult scenes as well. If you don't like this please leave this fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I****do not own Masashi Kishimoto's****characters, story or anything involved with the Manga; Naruto.**

**Chapter 7****:**

"What does he mean nii-san?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"I was a stripper, here in this club, but it's a **long** time ago!" Itachi stated flatly, looking at Genma as he spoke.

"Nani?" it came from Sasuke, who couldn't believe his ears. "You? A stripper? Holy crap!" the boy said, not realising his own words.

"Ho-ho!" Genma said smiling. "What a language, who taught you that?"

Sasuke looked at Genma not understanding his weird comment. Having Sasuke's attention, Genma started talking: "You didn't know that Itachi had worked as a stripper?"

"No." Sasuke answered, looking questioning at Itachi, while Itachi took Genma's seat and relaxed a bit.

"Oh yes, he was!" Genma continued sounding a bit exited. "He was called Tenshi, just like Neji Hyuuga is called now." He told Sasuke freely.

"WHUAT?" Sasuke yelled out. "Take it easy. It's not like we can't hear you, jeez!" Genma said annoyed, sticking his pinky into his left ear and turning it.

"Is Neji really stripping here?" a rather confused Sasuke asked not believing any of this.

"No, he's a K.S.C." Genma said grinning. "A K.S.C.?" Sasuke continued to ask in the same confused tone.

"It's a…" Genma said looking at Itachi.

"Go ahead, you've already spoiled most of it, then you can tell him the whole thing, what difference does it matter?" Itachi hissed sarcastically at Genma, but Genma didn't seem to care about that.

"Okay Sasuke, a K.S.C. is a Kinky Show-dancer with Company, as we have named it."

Sasuke looked back in awe.

"It's basically a strip show including two strippers, who end up fucking each other." Genma told Sasuke, almost as if he was telling him the recipe for a strawberry cake or something.

Sasuke's jaw dropped completely and looked at Itachi. "Did you do that?" a shaky voice whimpered from Sasuke's throat.

"No." Itachi retorted calmly. I was an N.L.S. and sometimes I did the job for some of my colleagues which mean I also was a D.L.E.M. from time to time.

Sasuke looked more confused than ever.

Itachi sighed and continued before he was forced to hear Sasuke whine even more.

"N.L.S. is short for "Naughty Leather Stripper." And D.L.E.M. really means "Dirty Lab-dancer with Erotic Moves"."

Sasuke had somehow walked over to Itachi and now clenched his fists around Itachi's biceps.

"Why did you do it?" Sasuke spat. "Why did you sink so low?" Sasuke's expression was a flush of emotions; anger, jealousy, hurt, confusion, distrust and disgust. Some of the feelings had been bugging him all day, and now he really didn't know what to think about Itachi.

Itachi stared deadly into the black poles of Sasuke's eyes. "I was bored." Itachi spat, narrowing his eyes.

Sasuke couldn't believe this. 'Bored?' like that's any explanation. He turned his head to Genma, as if he would explain that this was all just a big fat lie. But it wasn't. Genma curled his stick and gave Sasuke a little smile.

"Huh…?" Was the thing that actually came out of Sasuke's mouth and Itachi felt the urge to face-palm and kill something.

"Well… weren't you two supposed to see the show? I think that the A.D.K.C. is starting just around now." Genma looked from Itachi to Sasuke and back at Itachi.

Sasuke's face expression red; "What?" and Itachi's red; "I'm going to kill you!"

'Oh-oh… not good…' Genma thought to himself, as his smile slowly vanished from his lips.

"Nii-san…" Sasuke starred down at the floor in front of his older sibling.

"Yes." Itachi answered; giving Genma the death glare.

"What is… an A.D.K.C.?"

Itachi's muscles around his mouth tensed up a little. "You're sure you want to know?"

Sasuke looked up at Itachi, eyeing him. "Yes."

"A.D.K.C." Itachi felt his eyebrows twitch at the thought of telling his otouto this. "Means: Arousing Delivery-service of kisses and cock-administration."

Sasuke's face expression red WTF? All over.

"But we're **not** going to be a part of that show." Itachi said more demanding than ever.

"Why not?" Sasuke said after having thought things over. He gave his aniki a serious glance before turning to Genma.

"I want to try it all."

Genma dropped his stick. Itachi's eyes bled into mangekyou sharingan and was on his way, crashing Sasuke into the wall beside them in a few seconds. "**NO!**"

Sasuke looked annoyed at his nii-san. "It was your idea. Fulfil my wish." Itachi looked like he was ready to kill the damned brat, but eventually he released his grip on him.

Itachi looked away. "Fine. Go now… before I change my mind." Genma watched with something that could resemble horror.

Sasuke was out of the room in one sec. He ran through the hall but he quickly had to stop. A guy was on his way out of a room on his left, and didn't seem to see him.

"ACK!" Sasuke said as he stumbled over the guy. The guy looked up and let out a high pitched yowl before falling with Sasuke on top of him.

"S-sorry." Sasuke mumbled and tried to rise from the victim underneath him. Something caught his arm and pulled him down.

"Don't be." The guy underneath him pushed his head closer and stole a kiss. Sasuke was in shock. He was so caught on the bed; he had never expected this at all. Sasuke found himself getting aroused for some reason and responded the guy's eager tongue. God! It felt like heaven. This guy couldn't kiss; he could kill with his tongue and send you right to heaven. A hand suddenly squished his ass check and Sasuke yelped and blushed intensively. He heard a giggle and turned his head back to the victim.

"Uhm… I'm…" Sasuke started out, but never ended.

"I'm Sai. Nice to meet ya'!"

Sasuke looked into Sai's eyes. The guy was really cute; black short hair and matching eyes, the smile was a bit weird though, he couldn't really decide if it was sweet, sexy, evil or lust filled. Sasuke rose from Sai to sit on him. "I'm Sasuke." He responded, looking to the side, blushing.

Sai really turned him on, he'd never really been that close to a guy, not even kissing one… well except for Naruto, but that wasn't really a kiss, their tongues hadn't met and their mouths weren't really open. This was completely different.

"Sasuke..? Don't be shy…!" Sai smiled at him and wrapped his arms around him to get closer. Sasuke blushed intensively as his hard nipples met Sai's soft ones. Sai giggled and took Sasuke's lips in for another kiss. They lay there kissing for a few minutes until at dark shadow rested over them.

"Hey that's not fair un!"

After Sasuke had left the room Genma had rushed over to Itachi.

"Itachi… are you okay?"

If Sasuke hadn't rushed his way out of the room earlier as he did, Itachi was pretty sure that he would have molested the boy. The thought of Sasuke enjoying… 'WRRALF!' Itachi's _mind_ even snapped now. His anger pulsed, his cock throbbed, his body shook and his thoughts were killing him.

"I'm fine!" Itachi spat as he turned around facing Genma.

Itachi's face made Genma swallow hard. The anger and jealousy was so strong in his eyes, but still they looked weaker than usually, all covered in water, making them glossy. Genma hadn't seen this look for a long time. He wrapped his arms around Itachi. The second Itachi felt Genma's familiar arms around him, he relaxed. "It's going to be just fine. He'll come back to you after he have showed off. Remember, you're the one getting him here, you're also the one getting him home." Itachi looked annoyed up at the tired man. Itachi's lips moved, but his teeth were kept together. "Hate you."

Genma sighed. "I know."

Itachi leaned into the touch and moved his hands up Genma's back. "I still fit you." Itachi looked at Genma with a small smile. Genma chuckled. He was right. Their bodies matched in size.

"Want to find out if _I_ still fit you?" Genma's smirk and loving brown eyes made Itachi whisper a moan.

"Yes… _senpai_.

Sasuke jumped quickly off of Sai's warm body and retreated backwards until his back met the wall.

A blond guy with dark Smokey eyes was looking at him. He wore some very tight looking pink plastic shorts and a matching pink collar with the letters: "Kanbi" on it. His hair was long and some of it was pulled up in a high ponytail.

"It's unfair… Where did you meet him, yeah?" It seemed that the blonde guy was talking to Sai, but Sasuke was still a bit unsure of the situation.

"He just ran into me a few minutes ago." Sai replied and smiled at Sasuke. The blonde guy turned his head towards Sasuke and then walked slowly over to him. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the blonde guy all over. His walk was amazing; it almost looked like he was floating. His body was slim and well built. Everything about him was beautiful… except his crotch. That area was fucking dangerously sexy. His cock wasn't as big as Sasuke's, but he couldn't really tell, because it wasn't erect, but it was very easy to see in those tight plastic shorts and everything down there looked like it was made on a fabric, the fabric that made the most sexy bodies in the world.

Sasuke realised that he had been looking way too long at this guy's crotch and blushed intensively as he looked up. He was afraid that the guy would hit him for being so pervy, but he just stood there smiling.

"You like me, yeah?"

Sasuke blushed even more. This was really too… he hadn't got a word for the situation.

"Don't take him from me! I saw him first." Sai's pouting lips formed as he got up from the floor. Sasuke turned his head towards Sai. He hadn't really looked at his body properly, but now he saw that Sai was wearing almost the same thing and had a great body too. He was wearing some tight looking purple plastic shorts and a matching purple collar with the letters: "Kamoku" on it, and his body was also slim and well build, especially his stomach.

The blonde guy looked at Sai. "I'm going to have him, he's more attracted to me anyway, yeah."

Sai looked at the blonde guy with a smile. "Well he backed off when you came here and I've already touched that great ass of his. Don't you think he would like to continue with me?"

Sasuke looked from one to another, he was confused. He had never had guys fighting over him like this.

"Stop fighting you two, he's a customer, not a play toy!" a growl came from the other end of the hall.

They all turned around to find a man walking towards them.

"Kakuzu-sama!" The blonde gasped in surprise. The person called Kakuzu was a big man with scars all over him. He was wearing almost normal looking clothes; black leather pants and no shirt.

"You're both late, Deidara! Sai! Hurry up and get out there!" They both hurried up and went over to him and… then they did something that made Sasuke's jaw drop a few inches. They got down on their knees and kissed the front of his pants and as a reward Kakuzu pulled them both up and kissed them. It was quick kisses with a lot of dominance showing from Kakuzu's side. "Now hurry out there!" Kakuzu said smirking as he slammed both their asses. Sasuke starred in awe.

'What was going on?'

"You." Kakuzu looked Sasuke deep in the eyes and Sasuke panicked inside. He rushed down on his knees and prepared his lips to kiss the front of Kakuzu's front pants as well. "What are you doing?" Sasuke looked up with a huge blush showing on his face. This man really scared him.

You little idiot… It's only the ones working here as A.D.K.C.'s that have to gesture me like that. You on the other hand can just ask for it if you want a kiss."

"Uhm… I." Kakuzu smirked and pulled Sasuke up before he even got a chance to understand what had happened. "Are you here to watch… or be watched?" Kakuzu's smirk widened as he ended his sentence.

"My... My brother and I came here to see a… A strip show."

"Oh! I see… Well, who is this brother of yours?"

"Itachi Uchi…"

"Tenshi? Tenshi is here?"

"Uhm…"

"No!" Sasuke turned his head to face his big brother and Genma behind him. "Itachi Uchiha is here." Itachi finished looking Kakuzu in the eyes and leaving no room for discussion in his face expression.

"Hm." Kakuzu answered.

Genma suddenly opened his mouth. "Why don't you show Sasuke around and tell him a little about the place… I'd like to discuss something with Tensh… Itachi …. In private.

Kakuzu picked up on it right away. "Can't I let Fukikesu do it; I have more important things to do."

"Of course you have; alright then, I'll be using room number 2.5."

"Hm." Kakuzu responded again.

Sasuke was still just as confused as ever, and now he was on his own. "Come here I'll find Fukikesu for you." Kakuzu said and began to walk down the hall.

"Nii-san…" Sasuke grope Itachi's arm and begged him with his eyes not to leave him.

"It's okay… Fukikesu won't hurt you."

Sasuke nodded and turned around to follow Kakuzu while Genma and Itachi walked off to the other end of the hall.

- Flashback -

"Senpai…. We can't do it in here…" Genma lifted his head and looked at Itachi.

"Why not?"

"There's no door…" Itachi stated as he annoyed pushed Genma's hands away from him. "Besides, I need to know where Sasuke is and what he's up to."

"Okay…" Genma said and grope Itachi's dick gently.

"Ah…" Itachi moaned and closed his eyes.

"Then we'll just have to wait… a little longer."

- End of flashback -

**Hey, this is the 7'th chapter.. not much to say****, I know it's been way too long since I last posted a chapter.. but here it is.. and from here on.. I guess it's safe to say that it's going to be even hotter… ;)**

**Please comment and tell me what you think. I would also like you to correct me, whenever you find me writing something that simply doesn't make sense… if you have the time and care of course. **

**Thanks to my friend, MajselajseL (her name on Deviantart and ). She helped me checking the fanfiction for errors. Stay tuned for next chapter…**

**Have an awesome day! **

**- Kakiity.**


	8. Chapter 8 Every detail on the table?

**Metro**

**Written by Kakiity.**

**Warning: This fanfiction contains; graphicscenes, shonen-ai, yaoi, lemon and adult scenes as well. If you don't like this please leave this fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: Ido not own Masashi Kishimoto'scharacters, story or anything involved with the Manga; Naruto.**

**Chapter 8:**

Sasuke followed Kakuzu into the room Sai had walked out of earlier, when they walked into each other.

The room was as pink as hell… Everything was just pink; lights, walls, floor, everything. It was way too pink for Sasuke's taste, but he couldn't really imagine another colour for the room either.

It was a long and small room with a long table with fitting chairs along it.

On the wall over the table, mirrors hang in a line from the start to the end of that _long_ white table.

Every mirror was surrounded by lights, which created an invisible space at the table, where it seemed that things where gathered. A bunch of things… Some places, it was almost impossible to see the table…

The floor was a fluffy carpet looking extremely soft and there were some soft looking pillows and chairs randomly placed in the room.

In the right end there was a big sleeping-couch and a table filled with all kinds of food making Sasuke drool a bit.

In the left end of the room there was three doors which were labelled; 'Bath', 'Toilet' and 'Quickie'.

Sasuke's eyes twitched. 'Q uickie?' he thought and turned around to face Kakuzu.

Kakuzu was writing something down on a notepad and pulled out a calculator. He pasted some numbers on it and made an annoyed sound when he got the result. Sasuke looked at the 'Quickie' door again, but his eyes soon fell upon the door labelled 'Bath' as the door swung open and a slim guy walked out with a white towel around his hips.

"WTF?" The guy said in surprise when he caught sight of Kakuzu and Sasuke.

Kakuzu looked up. "Oh that's you in there,Fukikesu." The guy called Fukikesu stiffened. Kakuzu smirked. "You're going to work a lot more if you keep using that much water you know…"

Fukikesu walked hurriedly over to Sasuke and grabbed his shoulders. "So- You w-ant me to take care-e of this kid, huh?"

"No, Fuki-kun. Don't be a bad boy when you know I'm talking to you."

Fukikesu bowed his head and said: "Sorry. I'll try to cut down on my bath time."

"Good. Now would you be so kind to tell Sasuke everything he needs to know about this place. Don't loose track of him; you are where he is." Fukikesu started to open his mouth but was cut of by Kakuzu. "It's Genma's orders."

Then Kakuzu turned on his heel and left. Fukikesu leaned his weight onto his right foot and turned his head towards Sasuke. "So you're Sasuke, huh?"

Sasuke turned his head to meet Fukikesu's eyes. "Yes."

"Hmm…" Fukikesu stated as he turned around to search through a pile of different stuff. He found a pair of boxers and dropped the towel.

"Hah?" Sasuke exclaimed as Fukikesu's manhood was exposed for the world to see.

"Uhm… I didn't think you'd have a problem with it."

"It's okay… I'm just not used to this kind of behaviour…"

"Right… are you a virgin?" Fukikesu, still nude, was standing in front of Sasuke and giving him a questioning look.

"Mind your own good-damn business!" Sasuke said looking away, trying not to blush too hard.

"Oh my god! You are a virgin!" Fukikesu stated as he dropped his boxers on the floor in sheer surprise and looked Sasuke up and down. He couldn't believe that a cute guy like him was still wanking his way through life.

Sasuke growled low in his throat. This kind of thing was something he'd rather keep to himself.

"So… Why did you come here anyway?" Fukikesu smirked a bit, standing with his legs spread wide out to each side.

Fukikesu was curently drying his hair with the towel and small drops of water hit Sasuke's legs and made him shiver.

"I'm here with my brother… We're here to see a strip show…."

"Interesting…" Fukikesu answered as he dropped the towel on the floor and placed his hands on Sasuke's face, lifting it a little to see it better. Sasuke felt his cheeks burn when he looked into Fukikesu's dark eyes, so he looked down. Realizing what was there, he blushed even harder. But he couldn't look away so he stared intensively at Fukikesu's cock while Fukikesu looked him over.

It was gorgeous, Fukikesu's cock. And wet… very wet. Sasuke licked his lips and tried not to open his mouth to wide.

Slowly, a hand brushed down Fukikesu's stomach and touched his cock. Sasuke looked up to find Fukikesu smirking down at him. "Would you like to touch me?"

Sasuke swallowed hard and tried to focus on Fukikesu's face, but his eyes kept sliding downwards.

"Y…es"

"Here…" Fukikesu smiled as he took Sasuke's hand and folded it around his dick.

"hrrworw…" Sasuke muttered, smiling a little. He was amazed that Fukikesu's cock was so… soft.

"I'll tell you a secret…" Sasuke looked up. "You can get whatever you want tonight." Fukikesu's smirk widened. His lustful eyes shone and his hands crawled all the way up under Sasuke's shirt, touching and teasing his nipples.

Sasuke panted out. He was extremely aroused by this and couldn't help but bite his lip. 'Anything?' Sasuke thought. 'Like… Anything in the world? Anything he wanted? Anything he… needed?'

It seemed like Fukikesu understood Sasuke's thought's and answered the unspoken question. "Anything you want…! Right… now…" Fukikesu smiled teasingly as Sasuke stared into his eyes, disbelieving his words.

"I… I don't know what I want…"

Sasuke came to a conclusion he wasn't sure he liked, but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Fukikesu smirked. He couldn't believe that such a cute-ass-uke had been left in the world for the taking. Actually… now that he thought about it, it was a bit mysterious. He took a step back from Sasuke, as if to size him from a distance.

"Tell me Sasuke…" Sasuke's eyes caught up with Fukikesu's retreating body. "Are you sure you don't have a boyfriend or…" Fukikesu paused. He had to choose his words carefully so he didn't scare the kid or worse, made him reject him "…protector who might be against this?"

Sasuke looked dumbfounded at Fukikesu, but showed him that he'd begun to think about it by looking at the pink ceiling. On the ceiling he found his own reflection in a mirror above him. 'How naughty…' he thought, thinking of the way you could see yourself masturbating from the floor. "Uhm… Itachi might not be happy about it… Why?"

"ITACHI? Did you say Itachi? Itachi Uchiha?" Fukikesu had taken two big steps towards Sasuke and was now pushing himself against Sasuke and shaking him violently. Sasuke was tightly caught up in-between Fukikesu's lower body and the table behind him.

"Whoa!" Sasuke moaned as his dick was pressed against Fukikesu's thigh. "Yeah… My br-brother.."

Fukikesu stopped. He stared intensively at Sasuke who looked as shocked as himself and blushing slightly. His feet were backing up until they meet the wall behind him. "Why… Why didn't you say so earlier…?"

Sasuke looked weirdly at Fukikesu. He didn't get why he was freaking out so much. "I didn't think it actually mattered."

Fukikesu went limb and hit the floor. He took his hands to his head and stared down at the pink floor. "Thank god I didn't screw you." He whispered. Sasuke didn't catch it, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with him.

"What's the matter? You suddenly don't want me anymore?" Sasuke blushed realizing what he was saying; he hadn't really considered his words.

Fukikesu raised his head quickly and looked at Sasuke as if he was in pain. "No! Not at all… that's not… it."

"Then… what?"

"I can't explain…"

"But Kakuzu said that you'd tell me everything I needed to know."

"I know… And I will… But this… is something I can't tell you. For this question, you gotta ask Taisetsu…uhm.. your brother…"

"Hn." Sasuke stated, not knowing what else to do then.

"But you can ask me anything else… I'll just get dressed in the meantime, okay?"

"Hn." Sasuke found a chair and sat down on it. "Are you a virgin?"

"HAHAHAHA!" Fukikesu burst out. It sounded almost hysterically.

Sasuke stared at him. When Fukikesu had stopped laughing he opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke. Fukikesu looked at Sasuke. Without asking, Fukikesu's face expression mimicked the question: 'Say what?' but his eyes were very loving.

Sasuke kept staring at him intensively. His serious eyes convinced Fukikesu that Sasuke wasn't joking around, he was serious, Very serious.

"No. Of course not."

Sasuke looked down. "I thought so. Do you have a boyfriend… in here?"

"Sasuke." Sasuke looked up to meet Fukikesu's eyes once again. "This is not the kind of questions you're supposed to ask me. You were supposed to ask me about the club."

"Okay."

"And no." Sasuke's eyes widened. "I have fun." Sasuke blushed and Fukikesu smirked. He now understood completely why Kakuzu told him not to let Sasuke out of sight. The kid was everything any seme would want. Sasuke was cute, hot, curious, shy, a bit rebellious, very innocent and most of all… seeking for attention, love and experiences like a child in a candy shop with fifty bucks in it's hand. "Now tell me what you want to know." Fukikesu said as he got up from the floor and began getting dressed.

"Well first of all… What are you working as?"

"Tonight?"

"Tonight and in general."

"Tonight I'm working as a "D.L.E.M.", but I'm also working as a K.S.C. Do you know what it means?"

Sasuke looked at the floor thoughtfully. "Genma told me about it, but I don't remember really."

"Okay, uhm… "D.L.E.M." is "Dirty Lab-dancer with Erotic Moves". It's basically me walking around between the customers and if I see someone who's interested in me, I shake my ass in front of them to see if they'll accept a lab dance. If the customer seems to be agreeing, I'll start dancing in front of him and, in the end, on him. If he is appealing to me and I to him, I'll ask him if he'd pay more to play with me, but that's only if I want to of course and it's beside my job as a "D.L.E.M." and got nothing to do with the job. If a customer asks a "D.L.E.M." to have sex with him for money and the "D.L.E.M." doesn't want to, he can just say no and continue the lab dance or move on to another customer."

Fukikesu was checking his ass in the mirror as he ended his sentence. He was wearing a tight looking g-string or something. Sasuke just starred at him in disbelief. He couldn't help but think that it was wrong for him to be here and that he didn't want to know anything about what Itachi had been doing here.

"When I work as a "K.S.C.", the rules are a bit different. "K.S.C.", "Kinky Show-dancer with Company" is a bit like live-porn. The show can contain one to almost unlimited number of people, but the normal standard is one person with one or more dildo's or from two to five people."

Sasuke dropped his jaw and felt his heart speed up at the thought of seeing Fukikesu doing such stuff.

Fukikesu had finished checking his butt and body in the mirror and started styling his hair.

"The job as a "K.S.C." is located in a big glass box with lots of holes in it. The box is placed in the middle of a big, dark room.

The box is formed like a big "T". The vertical line of the "T" is meeting a wall creating a "Runway" or "hall" to the horizontal line of the "T", so the "K.S.C.'S" can go in and out of the box without meeting the customers physically.

The horizontal line of the "T" is more a square than a line and it is the box where the show is supposed to be." Fukikesu looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Also known as the 'fuck-box'…."

Sasuke blushed deeply and closed his eyes as if the images his brain was creating from Fukikesu's talk would disappear. "Care to hear more?" Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Fukikesu. "Yes… please continue."

Without any consideration Fukikesu continued undaunted.

"The box is big enough for a number of people to be in it and its purpose is to prevent the customers to interfere with the show.

The holes in the glass box is mainly made to make the air comfortably for the "K.S.C.'S" and placed above, but there are two holes in the two ends of the glass box in cock height, so the customers can get a blowjob, if the "K.S.C.'S" wants to give them one.

Of course there are microphones in the box and speakers in the room so customers don't have any problems hearing the "K.S.C.'S" in the box, but it is up to the ones using the box whether or not to turn the microphones on. If someone is having their first try, they usually do their first appearance in 'the fuck box' without the use of microphones leaving the crowd to imagine whatever must be said in the box and only gain the visual part of the show, some customers even like it better without sound.

The room where the customers are is provided with chairs and lube for all the customers who'd like a wank while they're watching."

Fukikesu now sat down on a chair beside Sasuke. "Would you like something to drink or eat? We have plenty." Sasuke looked at the table in the right end of the room and licked his lips. He was dying for a glass of water and some food wouldn't be in the way either. "Yeah… Why not."

"Come." Fukikesu said and pulled Sasuke up from his chair and over to the sofa-area. They sat down and began to drink and eat, soon Fukikesu continued talking:

"There are two set of rules for a "K.S.C.". The first set of rules is easy. It's basically how and what you must perform until you can stop.

The second one is about what is not okay to do.

When you perform you have to come into the box looking either cute, sexy or something like it. Then you'll have to strip. You may take as long time as you want and do it the way you want. Striping another "K.S.C." is also very much allowed, as long as the customers seem pleased.

If the customers wants the show to go faster, you don't have to rush it, but you should always keep in mind that they are the ones paying and if they like the show, they might come back, which is good business for the club.

When you're naked, you're supposed to either masturbate if you're alone or fuck with another "K.S.C.'S". You and the other "K.S.C.'S" decides how you fuck, how much foreplay you're gonna use and how fast you're going to do it, as long as there's "action" in the box, sometime in the show, then you can do whatever you want. Of course you'll be wise to listen to the customers if they're unsatisfied with the style you're using, the pace of fucking or kind of sex you're having, but in the end, it's all up to you."

Sasuke looked at Fukikesu like he'd just told him that god shock his hand the other day.

Fukikesu smiled at Sasuke and continued. "The second set of rules is all about the act or sex in the box. The most important thing from this set of rules is basically 2 things. 1; no raping is allowed, and 2; the seme or semes must listen to the uke or ukes and mustn't do anything to the uke or ukes that the uke/ukes doesn't like or can't handle. That could be fist-fucking or face-fucking or whatever position or act that the uke/ukes isn't fond of."

"Hold on!" Sasuke said looking like a tomato ready to ripe. "What's fist-fucking and face-fucking?"

"Hehe… I hoped you wouldn't ask that… Uhm, okay… Fist-fucking is when you stick your hand or your whole arm inside someone's ass or, if it's a woman, normally her virgina. And face-fucking is when you trust your cock in and out of someone's mouth and, well… yeah... use their mouth as any kind of hole…"

"Ew!" Sasuke burst out. He was disgusted. He couldn't believe that someone would do that kind of thing! Then Sasuke turned his head towards Fukikesu and gave him a horrified look. "Do y-you do that?"

Fukikesu looked embarrassed and disgusted at the same time. "I don't do fist-fucking… ever!... But I have tried face-fucking once." Sasuke still looked as horrified as ever. "I don't like it." Fukikesu said to end his sentence.

Sasuke thought about it for a minute. His face lowered so his eyes met the pink carpet. "Does anyone here do that…?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"People you don't know…yet."

"Do they like it?"

"Some do." Fukikesu looked at Sasuke. He wondered if all of this was too much for the boy, but he decided that he would answer all of his questions like he'd been told to.

Suddenly Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he turned his face to Fukikesu yet again. "D-did I-Itachi-i do t-that?"

"I… I don't know.."

"What do you know about my aniki?" Sasuke looked furious, no, hurt was probably more like it.

"I don't know that much about him… He has always kept him to himself."

"Tell me everything you know!" Sasuke's eyes had bled into sharingan and he was now staring hard at Fukikesu.

"Okay whatever. I'll tell you the short version of it, but… you'll have to do me a favour then."

"What do you want?" Sasuke looked suspicious at Fukikesu but hoped he would ask him something naughty.

"Let me play with you for a half hour and I'll tell you what you need to know."

"Play?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"Let's just say that I wont fuck you, kay?"

Sasuke hesitated. The teasing smile playing at Fukikesu's lips were very hard to resist, but on the other hand, Sasuke wanted Itachi to be the first to play with him. 'No!' Sasuke thought. 'I was going to make Itachi jealous so why not start with letting Fukikesu play with me? Besides, I need to know everything I can about Itachi… I have to do it'.

Sasuke turned his sharingan of and looked into Fukikesu's eyes. "Okay, I'll do it."

Fukikesu smirked and leaned closer to Sasuke to lick his cheek. "Great….! Slrrp!"

"But I have a fav-vor!" Sasuke shivered as he closed his eyes.

"What's that?"

"Tell me your name."

"My name is…"

**Okay, this is my 8'th chapter of Metro, which you should all thank ****SasukesPotentialStalker**** for, who begged me to post another chapter, and since I love people begging, I decided to follow the request and fulfil the wish; here you go! ;D**

**Anywho.. I still have difficulties finding time and inspiration for writing (I know.. I should stop making excusses and just write.. but, you'know..) so I hope this'll sartify you'll for a while… at least a month people! **

**I'll have to warn you that I will include some OC people here.. and I know how much everyone hates it, but I can't help myself from introducing my lovely characters.. And you might know one them from one of MajselajseL's stories.. she borrowed "Shiki" and he and his brother + some other people will be in this story. I might draw them and post the drawings on deviantart, but as I said earlier I'm bussy with life and I still haven't figured out how some of the OC exactly looks yet.. I'll get back to that later..**

**Please comment and tell me what you think. I would also like you to correct me, whenever you find me writing something that simply doesn't make sense… if you have the time and care of course. **

**Thanks to my friend, MajselajseL (her name on Deviantart and ). She helped me checking the fanfiction for errors. Stay tuned for next chapter…**

**I hope you'll had a good Christmas (or other religious/non-religious festivities) and a great new years eve! Have an awesome day! **

**- Kakiity.**


	9. Chapter 9 Scars and Diamantes

**Metro**

**Written by Kakiity.**

**Warning: This fanfiction contains; graphicscenes, shonen-ai, yaoi, lemon and adult scenes as well. If you don't like this please leave this fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: Ido not own Masashi Kishimoto'scharacters, story or anything involved with the Manga; Naruto.**

**Chapter 9:**

"Izumo." Fukikesu winked at Sasuke, giving him a dirty look. He traced his tongue from Sasuke's cheek to his lips. He swirled it on Sasuke's bottom lip to ask for entrance. Sasuke closed his eyes and took in every part of Izumo's tongue. It was heaven. It tasted so good and the wetness made Sasuke moan loudly. Izumo couldn't stand it and had to get a bit closer. He grounded his left hand on Sasuke's chest and his right on Sasuke's ass cheek. Sasuke moaned deeply and Izumo shifted his head to get a better angle. They battled for quite some time as Izumo felt his way around Sasuke's body. No one should find out about this. This should be their little secret and they would've have kept it that way, if they hadn't been interrupted.

"Ah!" Izumo cried out as he felt something being stuck up his ass. He turned around while Sasuke opened his eyes and blushed immediately. "You're being selfish, you know?" it came from a guy… 'Is that… Gaara?!' Sasuke thought as his jaw feel to the floor.

Gaara stood there, naked on the pink carpet, covered in sperm and very good looking. "Oh it's you…" Izumo said not really looking at him. He turned his head quickly to his lower region and pulled a purple dildo out of his ass. Sasuke had a nose bled and tried to cover it with his hands as he closed his eyes to try to think about something else.

"Hey! Look you moron!" Both Sasuke and Izumo looked up to see Gaara's naked ass, almost completely covered in sperm in front of their faces. Somehow, Gaara had positioned himself with his legs spread out to each side and his head almost touching the carpet in what seemed like 2 seconds. Sasuke moaned loudly again and bucked his hips. This was too much. He couldn't handle how sexy Gaara was looking. Izumo was also touched by this. "Wow you're looking… fuckable!" he said as he got up to touch Gaara's ass as he positioned himself behind him. Through the thin g-string fabric, Izumo's dick was almost touching Gaara's asshole, balls and cock. It made Gaara make a little sound, almost like a whimper.

The sensation didn't last long though; Kakuzu stuck his head in just a second after and yanked Gaara away from Izumo. "Fukikesu! Gaara have been working all day! Let him rest so he can work tomorrow!" Kakuzu hissed at Izumo. Gaara looked disappointed. "Ai!" Gaara looked up. "You have to learn how to take care of your body!" Kakuzu said in a serious tone before smirking and adding: "If you can't handle it on your own, I'll be more than glad to do it for you'."

Gaara looked annoyed at first but ended up blushing. "I can handle my own body thank you very much. Kakuzu smirked even greater. "Sure you don't want me to handle that scratch of yours?" Gaaras blush deepened. "Uh… okay…" Kakuzu chuckled and fetched Gaaras neck in between his thump and point finger and pushed him all the way to the end of the room and into the room with the name "Quickie" on it.

When the door closed Sasuke quickly averted his eyes onto Fukikesu. "What's going on?" Izumo smiled knowingly. "Gaara have a problem.. He doesn't know when to say stop and mostly, he finds out he's hurt after the sex is over." Sasuke looked annoyed. "That's not what I meant…" Izumo smiled once again. "When Gaara started working here, he seemed very down every time he was finished with a job in the box, but no one really knew what was wrong with him. Kakuzu finally find out after forcing him to tell him. Gaara had gotten a scratch the first day on work due to a misplaced trust on the edge of his hole and every time the scratch healed up, it opened again because Gaara forced himself to have rough sex and overcome the pain of being fucked by a far too big cock for his size of hole. Kakuzu taught him how to treat the scars, but Gaara never seemed to learn to do it and therefore Kakuzu did it for him. But since Gaara is a very good looking guy and Kakuzu a very good seme, a connection started to grow between them." Izumo looked satisfied at Sasuke. "What the hell…?" Sasuke said not really knowing what to believe about the people working here anymore. "Actually.. they have.." Izumo began but ended his sentence midways because of a more and more obvious sound. "Ah..ah..AH…ah…"

Sasuke blushed lightly. "Is that…?" Izumo smiled suspiciously. "Yes…" "But I thought Gaara was injured…?" "Well… yeah. He is. But it's more complicated than that.." Sasuke's facial expression told Fukikesu that he was talking nonsense. "Well Gaara has a crush on Kakuzu… Sort of… and Kakuzu is a bit of a sadist really. I'm sure they are having a hot time in there."

Sasuke blushed by the thought of it. He could almost imagine it, but wouldn't really dare to think too much about it, he sensed that everything involving Kakuzu was on edge. Izumo smirked yet again. "Wanna have a look?" he whispered and stuck out his tongue, biting it in excitement. Sasuke opened his eyes vide but nodded and followed Fukikesu over to the door. "Shh.." Izumo mimed and placed his eye at the key hole.

Sasuke followed the movement of his mouth and eyes. Something inside that room was worth seeing, he could tell that much. Izumo moved away from the door and winked Sasuke over with his right hand. Sasuke looked inside and gasped at the view that appeared before his eyes.

He could see just over Kakuzus shoulder and directly into Gaaras ass. It seemed that Kakuzu was studying the scar carefully and after a few minutes, he leaned over and stuck his tongue out, tracing his saliva onto the scratch. "a-ah.." Gaara whimpered and Sasuke opened his mouth in pure lechery. As Kakuzu carefully licked the scar over, Gaara unconsciously began to move his hips and push his ass further op. Sasuke licked his lips and swallowed. Unknowingly he spread his legs and copied Gaaras' movements.

Kakuzu moved his tongue around the hole and then traced it from the coccyx to the hole and swept inside. "Ahh!..." Gaara moaned, as Kakuzu did so and started tongue fucking him. Sasuke started panting slightly. The thought of the pure feeling from a soft tongue inside of him made him shiver and his groin started to rise ever so slowly. "What's happening?" Izumo whispered from behind him. Sasuke got a shock as he felt Izumo's breath by his ear and panted incoherently as he felt Izumo's member occasionally touching his balls through his thin fabric pants and boxers.

"Mm.. His tongue is inside.." Sasuke managed to say without whimper. "Can I see?" Izumo asked and carefully pressed Sasuke's head down and away from the key hole and leaned even further over Sasuke, causing his cock to be pressed tightly in between Sasuke's ass cheeks. "Ah!..." Sasuke whimpered and blushed when he felt Izumo's hard nipples on his back and his groin sliding forth and back over his asshole.

Izumo used the opportunity to feel Sasuke close up and getting him hot and bothered, an easy job since the poor Uchiha already was extremely horny. meanwhile Kakuzu had gotten Gaara placed upon him and buried his dick deep inside of the wounded boy. "Arrhh!.."

Kakuzu started to move ever so slowly; keeping Gaara in place by holding his legs firmly and pressing him up against the wall. "ah..ah..ah..ah..!" Gaara panted and closed his eyes.

Izumo moved back and whispered in Sasuke's ear: "Look at this." Sasuke got up from the floor and looked through the key hole. The scenery was arousing, his member hardened completely and he bucked his hips repeatedly.

Kakuzu fucked Gaara slowly at first, then at a more increased speed and lastly it became violent trusts at a fast pace. Gaara let out cries after cries, higher and higher. The tears began to show on his cheeks and his brows furrowed, but Kakuzu didn't stop. Sasuke wondering why but found out that Gaara's hands were tightening around Kakuzu's arm and neck and that Gaaras fingers were scraping on Kakuzu's skin. The actions clearly meant that Gaara wouldn't let go of Kakuzu, he wanted more. He wanted him deeper, faster and more violent than ever.

"Kakuzu may be a sadist… but he's very aware of your limits and he can be very soft when he wants to be... just like I can.." Izumo whispered and Sasuke shivered once again. "Fuki.."

Izumo kissed him on his neck. "yes?" "Fuck me… like that.." Izumo blushed and felt extremely happy. But his happiness was short. He remembered about Itachi and chuckled. "No.." Sasuke turned his body around and got up on his elbows, to lift his upper body up from the floor. "Why? You don't want to?" Izumo felt the blood in his nose running slightly and sniffed. "No… I want to ride you completely, until you scream and come… but.. I can't… it's not part of our agreement." Sasuke looked at Izumo a bit confused, blushing and biting his lip a little. 'God… his just so fuckable…' Izumo thought and licked his lips.

"Ahh! AH!" both their eyes went to the door above them, but landed on each other a second later. "But I would love to rub against you…" Sasuke looked even more confused now. "What do you mean?" "Shh…" Izumo said and took off Sasuke's pants. When the boxers where off, he got down and licked Sasuke's dick. "Ahh!..oh.." Sasuke couldn't shut up. It felt amazing.

"Ahh! Ah! Ah!" it came from Gaara and Izumo smiled to himself believing this would be sexy as hell.

Izumo took a good amount of lube from the tube in the corner and smeared it on Sasuke's dick and asshole, and on his own thong. "Ready?" Sasuke nodded and Izumo spread Sasuke legs and lowered himself onto his groin.

"Ahh…! Ah..aah…ah!" Sasuke moaned as Izumo slowly moved over his dick. Izumo pressed their dicks together and rubbed slowly forth and back, making close contact from balls to head and down to Sasuke's asshole where he pressed his cock head at Sasuke's entrance without entering, then sliding up over Sasuke's balls and up to the tip of his cock head again. "Ahh…! Ah..! ah…ah..! ah…" Sasuke's hands had found their way to Izumo's back and where pressing his fingers against Izumoo's skin; trying to keep him closer. Sasuke's legs had followed his hands and pressed against Izumo's ass, to keep him as close to him as possible. "Ahh!..." Izumo moaned as he with difficulty pressed himself up against Sasuke once again, making Sasuke cry out. In the other room Kakuzu and Gaara were heading towards climax. Kakuzu panted heavily and Gaara's moans turned to small abruptly sounding screams. Their movements were determined and rhythmic. After a long kissing session, Gaara was drooling a bit and blushing deeply. His voice almost cracked when he used it. "Ah! A-h! Fuck! Kakuz-u! Mast-er!"

"Oh!" Sasuke moaned as he came all over himself and Izumo. Izumo made a few more trust before coming as well and adding more sperm to his body. They rested in ecstasy listening to the erotic sound of Kakuzu and Gaara's sex. "Ah! AH! AHAH! Master! I'm…! AAhhh!" Gaara shouted and came. Kakuzu rode out his orgasm almost soundlessly while Gaara shock with pleasure from the orgasm, still clinging to him like a sticker.

Izumo got up from Sasuke, kissing his lips quickly before rising, and headed towards his belongings to pull a bathrobe out of a bag. Sasuke lay flat on the carpet panting. His lazy eyes shone with ecstasy looking at Izumo. "Get up from there." Izumo ordered.

Sasuke got up and placed himself leaned against the wall.

"It's time for a shower.." Izumo's eyes winked at him as he got over to him and placed his arms around him. Sasuke shivered with newfound lust as Izumo fumbled his hands around his hair and curled it into his larger hands. He kissed him. Izumo swirled his tongue seductively and slowly around Sasuke's, as he walked closer and closer, pressing his body against the wall and making new sticky contact between their groins. "Ah.." Sasuke moaned into Izumo's mouth. Sasuke spread his legs and began to turn his hips from side to side; moving his member over Izumo's manhood. "Sasuke.." Fukikesu whispered and moved them towards the door with the bath, but fell down as Kakuzu exited the "Quickie" room with Gaara hanging lifelessly in his arms. "Wups.. Sorry Fuki-kun, but you shouldn't walk around without looking where you place your feet."

Sasuke looked up at Kakuzu. 'He seemed much more gentle and happy now.. after having sex..' Izumo looked up too. "Sorry Kakuzu-san.. I just wanted to clean Sasuke up after getting him dirty.."

Kakuzu looked down onto Sasuke's crotch and Sasuke blushed knowing he had an erection. "Boy what a resemblance, don't you think Fuki-kun?" Sasuke was confused and looked even redder than he had all night. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Izumo got up from the floor and pulled Sasuke up. "I mean that he looks just like Itachi.. Although Itachi is much bigger.." Sasuke felt so 'caught on the bed'.

"I guess that would make sense, I mean.. they're siblings.. but to be honest.. I've never seen Itachi's cock." Izumo said bluntly. 'How could he say it like that? So straight forward.' Sasuke thought stepping behind Izumo in embarrassment.

Kakuzu laughed. "You two..! I can't believe you've never seen it, you really missed something then." Kakuzu smirked at Izumo. Izumo smiled but turned around and opened the door to the bath and pushed Sasuke inside.

"Could you tell Genma that Ai is going home for tonight..?" Izumo winked at Kakuzu before he stepped into the bathroom "I sure will." The door closed and as Izumo turned around, they heard Kakuzu walking out of the pink room.

Sasuke starred at Fukikesu; sulking. "What?" Sasuke's brows furrowed into a sad expression.

"He saw me!" "Huh?" "He saw me naked! And he even said that I was small."

Izumo's worried expression vanished and his eyes turned melancholic. "Aw Sasuke I'm sure he didn't mean it that way. You're quite big, but pretty much everyone around here is…"

Sasuke's face turned red again. "I'm sure Kakuzu wouldn't have one single doubt about fucking you if you asked him to..."

'Just like any normal gay guy wouldn't' Izumo thought but just kept on smiling. There was no need to make Sasuke an arrogant little self pleased brat, just because he was a fucking hot piece of ass.

"Let's get you clean shall we?" Izumo asked and turned on the water. "Haii.." Sasuke said in a low dark voice, blushing in all his shyness.

The hot water rinsed the gloomy thoughts away together with the lust and soon Sasuke was just enjoying the feeling of being one with the water. Izumo on the other hand was having problems concentrating on washing and not raping. Sasuke looked god-like smiling such a purely joyful and satisfied smile, turning his head around to get warmth on his neck and shoulders and caressing his own body with those gliding soft fingers. "Sasuke I have to go.." Izumo said turning away from him and reaching for a towel which he started drying his hair of with.

"Okay?" Sasuke said not giving a fuck at the moment because he couldn't care about anything but the water. "I have to perform and I'm already late, but I promised to show you around, so please finish up." "Oh, sure, give me two seconds.." Sasuke retorted and ruffled his hair one last time before he turned off the water and clenched his hair in his hands to get the water out of it faster. "Here's a towel." "Thanks" Sasuke rolled it around his hips and walked out of the bath with Fukikesu following him into the pink room. They quickly got dressed and out of the pink room.

Izumo headed for the end of the long hall, but turned right just before the end of it.

"Trevor, details…"

'Trevor', a tall cool looking dude with magenta coloured hair, sun glasses, a black shining cap and a cigarette in his mouth looked carelessly at Izumo. "Nothing yet, but I see you got some gossip..?" Trevor's half lid eyes slid past Sasuke and pointed back at Fukikesu. "Narh.. He's a customer... only a kind of v.i.p. customer that is…. it's complicated." Fukikesu said and a lazy smile hit Trevor's face, making him delicious looking. His soft looking full born lips were to die for and his white teeth, showing a bit of his tongue due to the sharpness to his vampire-like corner teeth, made him look dangerously sneaky. Which made Sasuke's lust bark back at him like a werewolf instinct.

"What isn't?" he asked and Izumo nodded back at him; "True… true.."

A minute of silence went by before conversation turned around the subject of Sasuke yet again.

"So, you, do you gamble?"

Sasuke looked disorientated, weird question if you asked him, but he answered anyway. "Not yet." "Uhh-huhu.." Trevor teased looking smugly at Izumo. "Is he a little diamante?" Izumo looked serious now. "He's off limits, brother to the angel, you know?" Seriousness hit Trevor instantly before turning into a careless expression yet again. "Oh… Well too bad I guess.. He could have been a really fun prize, did Ai go home?" Izumo nodded shortly. "Kakuzu-san took him home."

Sasuke felt awkward. Not that he felt weird being there, but he just felt left out, which he were, and he didn't like how everyone here talked a completely different language. Izumo seemed to notice this quickly. "Trevor here.." he lifted a hand pointing at said person. "Is a friend of mine and he works here as our main host. He runs a casino upstairs for our customers and makes deals with everyone he can. He's mostly in charge of the late morning entertainment as a Casino host.

A Casino host is the person who makes sure everything runs fine, he's in charge of maintaining a calm and more or less sober condition until we close. Me, my colleagues, Trevor and sometimes some of Trevor's colleagues and the top dogs get together and play poker with him sometimes. Not often because we loose mostly, but it's all good fun." Izumo breathed out, giving a hopeless look to Trevor who had looked smugly at his golden watch specked with diamantes and now lifted his head to glance a sinful guilty look at Sasuke. "That's how it is, now who are you?"

Sasuke didn't know what to say, he couldn't tell much about his life, since nothing much had happened, but he tried anyways. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, as you probably know, younger brother to Uchiha Itachi. I'm a ninja and I've just come home from a long mission."

That was all Sasuke really had to say, he felt it needless to tell all kinds of personal details to Trevor because, like his brother, he was a bit, well… private about his personal life.

Trevor was the type of person who liked to play; with people it was all about their reactions and what you could make them do, so he tried teasing Sasuke a bit, just for kicks.

"Have you given him 'special treatment' since he's a 'special guest'?" A teasing tongue went by the sharp corner teeth in Trevor's smug smile. Izumo smiled, he looked busted but had a calm, lazy 'what-can-you-do?' expression. "Aahahah!" Trevor laughed and lit up a little. "Did you nail him?"

"No, I didn't. Actually I'm late for tonight's work. I had to ask for Shinji; could you tell the bat-team to use package 5 this evening; He's going to make a relaxed show in the box." Trevor looked bored, since he knew the small fun was over. "Sure thing, I'll even give him some fog tonight if you behave well later..." A flirtatious look between the two of them lasted for a while. "Fine, where do you want me, here or at your place?" Trevor lit up again, licked his lips and pretended to think about it for a sec., caressing his air-beard while saying the sound; "hmmm…. The red sofa, right here…"

"You…!" Izumo said sounding a bit upset. "Fine, but if Genma finds out, it's on your ass." Izumo turned around, blinked at Sasuke, and began walking out of there. "See ya later.."

Trevor leaned back in the black leather chair where he was sitting, smiling satisfied, arms in a relaxed position beneath his head. "See ya."

When they where out of there Sasuke forced Izumo up against the wall.

"What the hell was going on in there?" he growled slightly annoyed. Izumo raised an eyebrow and looked quite surprised. "You mean with Trevor?" Sasuke nodded; "What's up with this guy?"

Izumo smiled to himself, shaking his head. "Trevor is one of a kind, someone you'll only meet once in your life, unless you meet his older brothers that is. Trevor is a gambler, he loves to play games and he's a good one at it, always cheating without you knowing it; that's why he can afford stuff like that watch of his. He's the kind of guy you should watch out for, he's not dangerous in any way, but there's a good chance of him manipulating you or seducing you into what he wants. But even that isn't that bad. He's just a lazy guy and yes; he's gay – like the rest of us.

Trevor knows a lot of what's going on here since he works the late hours in the nights and mornings, that's the 'details' part; a nickname for gossip. He's good at selling, I'll give him that and his very sexy too, and therefore, a lot of his customers are seduced into buying a lot of drinks in the bar in the mornings, meaning that this club earns a lot of money. That's why he is our main casino host. You could easily think of him as some scum, because of his behaviour, but underneath it all lays a vulnerable person, and, he's very much in love."

Sasuke felt weird. He had sensed something was up with this guy, but in love? Hold on a second. "Who's he in love with?"

Izumo smiled. "You're learning how to gossip, huh? Good thing, alright, the guy's name is unknown. In our club everyone have their own codename because some wants to be anonym. You know that I go under the name 'Fukikesu' and my colleagues; the dancers, service-guys, strippers and performers have names like it. Trevor, who works in the casino upstairs, goes by the codename 'D' or the name 'Ureshii uso'; meaning 'happy lie'. His colleagues, the waiters, bartenders and the people sitting at roulette tables and such, all have a codename consisting of a letter and a nickname. The codename is more an easy way to make schedules, because it doesn't use up too much space, and yes, we're that lazy with paper work. The guy Trevor likes, his codename is 'C' and is a very charming guy, but for some reason, he likes to be unnamed. That's why we have chosen the nickname 'fushigi' for him, meaning; mystery, wonder or mysterious. It's really keeping everyone perky, since it's become an intern game as to find out what his real name is. I think he likes playing that game, because he plays along quite nicely. Anyway, Fushigi is very attractive too and not shy at all, he might just come down to see the show tonight. Sometimes he comes to 'work early' to see the shows. When he does, he acts like any customer; sits down, enjoy the show while having a wank, and at rare occasions, asks for some company. I've seen him in action and he's quite big, anyway, I'm really going way too much into the details now, but that's me, getting me started on gossiping is easy, but getting me to shut up is really difficult." Izumo looked lively and a bit embarrassed. He smiled at Sasuke. "Anything else you wanna know?"

Sasuke was a bit taken back by this. It stunned him what a talker Izumo really was, when he started talking. For some reason, Sasuke felt an urge to kiss and ravish him right there, but also knew that they didn't had the time. "Tell me about 'diamantes' while we walk."

"Right!" Izumo said. "We should get going, you're absolutely right. To be blunt, Trevor talks completely blank sometimes, his language is a mix of nicknames that doesn't makes sense and bad excuses. When you get to know it, you'll learn that it's not that complicated, but he'll still confuse you from time to time. 'Diamantes' is Trevor's word for 'goodie' or what some might refer to as 'a smexy-pie'. What he means is basically that those people who're 'diamantes' are exceptionally sexy/good in bed/great 'play-mates' or just a good catch. Tonight he wasn't talking so blank, but from time to time things like 'nail him' can be in the form of 'tracked a kill down', 'pollinate some donkey' or 'doped the blockhead' it doesn't really makes sense, does it?"

"I don't even get what 'nail him' means…" Sasuke said rather irritated. "Oh… well 'nail him' more or less means if someone has done another, you know, fucked them. So what he earlier asked me was if I had fucked you already." Izumo said looking at Sasuke aware that this statement might not fall into good ground. Sasuke choose to ignore it more or less. "So when you said that I was 'off limits' because of my brother, you said he couldn't fuck me?" Sasuke pinpointed rather angry. "Yes." Izumo said. Izumo knew that this was how it had to be, no one wanted to mess with the angel, it caused serious problems, Izumo knew that from experience.

Sasuke felt the anger rise. It was Itachi's doing, he knew it was. "What about the 'bat-team' and what's up with 'package 5'?"

Izumo smiled to himself. "The bat-team is just the guys managing the lights and technological things around here. We call them bats because they're not very good looking next to us and because the word 'dog' has another meaning, so it was already taken." Sasuke twitched an eyebrow. "What does it mean?" Izumo had that expression again, the one showing that he didn't felt like talking about this. " 'Dog' is the word for someone acting like a complete slave. A guy who's doing everything he's told, no matter if he likes it or not, only to please his lover or master. Another name we use quite often is 'Cat' for the guys who is acting very submissively to their lover/master, but on the same time is demonstrating their feelings, opposing their companion, going into opposition whenever it suits them and basically being a pain in the ass towards their lover/master, (not literally of course) but this is according to the semes. The ukes mean that it's only fair to be a 'Cat' and that ukes acting like 'dogs' are either stupid, disgraceful or has a wounded soul that should be treated. Besides that there is also some other animal names characterizing the personality or characteristics of a lover." Izumo said, but stopped walking. "This is where you should go in; I'll be in the next room." Sasuke looked into the room in front of them and placed his eyes on the huge glass box in the middle. Izumo started to turn around but Sasuke stopped him. "Hey! What about your promise?" "What promise?" Izumo asked. "You promised me to tell me everything you know about Itachi…" Izumo seemed to remember. "Oh, right.. I'll see you later. Then you can ask me more questions." He said placing a light kiss on Sasuke's cheek, before turning fully around and walking back.

**9'th chapter.. lemon! not much else to say than that and stay tuned for chapter 10… **

**I have a feeling this story is going to be longer than what I expected... **

**I'm still not really inspired at all at the moment so don't expect more chapters any time soon. Sorry :S**

**I don't speak Japanese so if anyone who does and finds something that doesn't make sense, please tell me and I'll correct it as soon as I see it.**

**Please comment and tell me what you think. I would also like you to correct me, whenever you find me writing something that simply doesn't make sense… if you have the time and care of course. **

**Have a nice day and take care. **

**- Kakiity.**


	10. Chapter 10 Animal names

**Metro**

**Written by Kakiity.**

**Warning: This fanfiction contains; graphic scenes, shonen-ai, yaoi, lemon and adult scenes as well. If you don't like this please leave this fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Masashi Kishimoto'scharacters, story or anything involved with the Manga; Naruto.**

**Chapter 10:**

Sasuke stepped into the room. Genma and Itachi was already there sitting on two chairs at a table. Sasuke felt a rush when he saw Itachi. He'd momentarily forgotten how out-of-this-world-goddamn-sexy his brother was. "Glad you made it." Genma smiled cheerfully at Sasuke, as he approached the table. Itachi just greeted Sasuke with a nod, but he seemed in a better mood as well. 'What's up with those two?' Sasuke found himself thinking.

Sasuke's eyes searched around. The room was packed. Every table was taken and everyone seemed a bit tense, but most of the people faced the box so there was a number of faces he was unable to see. "Hey Genma-San who's performing tonight?" A familiar voice sounded from behind Sasuke and Sasuke froze. "Hey Kakashi-san I heard Shinji wanted to try and sex Yuuji up tonight, it's going to be an interesting show." Genma responded cheerfully.

Sasuke couldn't believe this. His former teacher was HERE?!"

"Oh..!" Kakashi said, noticing the two Uchihas and especially Sasuke. "They are here to see the show as well." Genma said casually. "Hello Sasuke-kun, and it's an honour to see you, Tenshi." Kakashi said a bit nervous. "Hi.." Sasuke said wishing he wasn't there at all. Itachi nodded once more.

An awkward silence hovered for a moment. "Oh I almost forgot.. I'll have to go find Guy." Kakashi said waving quickly before he moved on. Sasuke looked after him until he was sure he couldn't hear them. "What is my freakin' teacher doing here?!" Itachi just smiled carelessly, but Genma decided to answer. "He's one of our regular customers. He comes here often to see the box shows and stuff.

Itachi felt like being an ass and decided to gossip about Kakashi. "He's been here for years, always trying to hook up with the younger guys; that's why Konohamaru can't work here yet." "Konohamaru?!" Sasuke said scandalized. "Yeah, he wants to be part of the club but Genma keeps him as a servant, upstairs, since he believes that Konohamaru is way too young to do such things yet." Itachi continued.

'That little shit?' Sasuke thought. He'd never expected him to be a naughty boy… but on the other hand, who was he to talk. "And Kakashi?! Is he a fucking paedophile!?" Sasuke asked a bit loudly, making the nearby tables becoming quiet.

"No." Genma said. "It's true that he prefers younger guys, but he's not a paedophile. He does, however, have a reputation among the club, because a lot of the members like to gossip…" a stern look where trown in Itachi's direction and Sasuke remembered Fukikesu and Trevor-sans conversation earlier. "It's said.." Genma continued; "That Kakashi is a guy who enjoys fist- and face-fucking a bit too much, but with only gossip and no evidence, you'll have to take everything that's said in here lightly." Genma said looking bored with the conversation already. Sasuke couldn't believe that his sensei which he'd been working with for so many years was such a disgusting pervert.

Now a long time passed with no conversation. They sat and listened to the small talk chatting from nearby tables and the faint background music that most likely were supposed to create a relaxed environment/lounge kind of setting. Time passed slowly and Sasuke decided to break the silence.

"What is Kakuzu's job anyway?"

"Kakuzu is the one handling the money around here, and he is the one who knows how things work and don't work." Genma said more or less careless. His stick flipped twice in his mouth and settled. "Kakuzu is also Trevor's boss, so Trevor always has to report back to Kakuzu about the economic status of the casino upstairs.

Kakuzu keeps track of everything from the casino economy, to the pay checks for our strippers and show dancers, to new bought things etc. He makes sure that all of it fits the main economy of this club. When Kakuzu has gathered all this info and sees that it fits and hopefully gives more back than whatever amount of money we use on the club, Kakuzu reports back to me. Then we discuss what is running okay, if something should be changed or if we need to buy new stuff, make some new events etc.."

"Hmm.." Sasuke said and went back to not talking. He wondered what Itachi and Genma had been doing since they seemed so relaxed now. Itachi had been a pain in the butt all morning and now it was already evening. Maybe he'd just calmed down due to the 'evening-tiredness' a thing most likely not to happen since their family had never participated in this habit.

Yet again, Sasuke had to ask a question… "Genma-san… after talking with Trevor Fukikesu said something about the animal names you're using in the club.. Could you tell me about it?"

Itachi's smile vanished and a recognized death glare appeared. Genma looked at Itachi wondering whether to tell Sasuke or not. "You're not learning this now." Itachi said firmly. "Fukikesu already told me about 'cats' and 'dogs'.. Is the rest of it worse?". Itachi grimaced at Sasuke's statement. He felt like everything just slipped right out of his hands the moment he had stepped into the strip club with Sasuke. 'Tell me again why I did this?' he asked himself before pushing his chair out.

Itachi got up and walked determined towards the toilet. "Whatever you say, I don't want to hear me in it." The older Uchiha said and disappeared.

Genma sighed and thought that he should just leave Sasuke there alone and go fuck Itachi in the bathroom instead but knew that that was not realistic thinking. "Okay here's the deal and no stupid questions…"

Sasuke nodded.

"The other animals are: 'Bunny', 'tiger', 'snake', 'rat', 'dragon', 'monkey', 'roaster' and 'pig'.

They're all divided into semes and ukes, although some of the animal types can be or are more likely smukes rather than ukes or semes."

"smukes?" Sasuke asked. "SeMe and UKE; = smuke." Genma explained and Sasuke nodded.

The semes includes; Tiger, snake, dragon, and monkey.

The ukes includes; dog, bunny, cat, and pig.

"The animal types are;". Genma said making a small pause to think. "Let's start with the tiger..

The tiger is a calm and proud seme, he doesn't share personal business with anyone - his feelings are locked away.

The tiger is very loving when he finally decides to start a relationship and can be very wild and violent when it comes to sex. But he'll always give you a hell of a ride; since he is excellent in bed. In spite of the tiger's pride, he loves to cuddle and just lie around and relax in a big cosy bed with his beloved.

But the tiger is hurt deeply when he feels cheated on, suppressed by others or is afraid that people use him for their own personal affairs – at times like this the tiger gets aggressive and unlock Armageddon." Genma said and checked his watch. They still had some time before the show started.

Sasuke couldn't help but think of Itachi. It was so obvious that it almost screamed his name. Or maybe Sasuke was just completely obsessed with his older brother. Or going insane – one of the three.

"The pig type is known to be a guy who likes it all and wants to try it all. No matter how dirty or kinky, the pig type is happy to get involved and often a type of guy who's seeing more people at a time."

"Kakashi!" Sasuke added. "Haha.. not exactly.." Genma's smile was undecided. "but I guess you could characterize him as a pig type as well."

"Anyway, the pig is also known to take his time to confess, make love and end a relationship; he's dependable and a very loyal person."

"Hmm.." Sasuke said. Expressing that his view of the pig didn't correspond with this extra bit of information. It didn't fit into his picture of a pervert, but he didn't comment on it. Genma continued though.

"The snake type is a bit undecided. This type of guy can pretend to be something or someone else or lie and cheat. It doesn't matter and they're known to be mysteriously crafty and suspicious.

It's not all snake type guys who're like this, they can be sweet beings as well, but they like to make people believe that they're bad people."

Genma thought for a second. "You said you met Trevor right?" Sasuke nodded. "Well some people categorise him as a snake type because of these traits…"

Genma's brows furrowed. "Then again… others think he's more of a dragon type and others again categorize him as a monkey type, so you can see that these animal types are more confusing than helping when you analyse or categorize people into stereotypes..."

"Why do it then?" Sasuke asked a bit annoyed by the stupidity of it.

"Well the simple answer would be because we like to do it, but in reality it's because we have a need to compare every unknown person or object with something we know already. It's psychology: When we meet something we are unfamiliar with, we feel unsure how to react to it. So to decide whether or not to make friends with it or declare war upon it, we analyse personality traits that we combine with something we know. If we for example met a little girl who says 'hi, wanna play?' we don't charge against her and start beating her up because we've met hundreds of other small girls and we know that they 99% of the time won't harm us. But if we met an old man who says 'hi, wanna play?' our defence mechanism shoots right up and we send out signals that we are not interested, because we know from prior experiences that it's uncommon for old men to be playing and asking us to join them. Alas we are afraid of the unknown. Chances are that the old man actually just was a senile old man who had been working all his life and just wanted to fly with model airplanes in his senior years or maybe build something awesome. But our brain tells us that this is uncommon and doesn't correspond with anything positive we've met in our life which equals danger. That's the reason we make stereotypes – to organise the world and its habitants in our mind. It can be quite useful and keep us out of harms way, but it cause pain and trouble when stereotyping turns into discrimination, different treatment, prejudgement and hate." Genma said licking his stick playfully as he smiled at Sasuke; enjoying sharing his knowledge with someone who cared to listen.

"Wow.." Sasuke said. "I totally understand where you're coming from; it makes perfect sense…I didn't know you knew psychology, where did you read it?"

Genma smirked. "Just some book… I have a lot of free time and not all of it includes fucking.

Sasuke blushed. There was it again. That feeling he only got from Genma and Itachi. What was it...?!

"Should I continue?" Genma asked now enjoying their conversation which had turned more and more into a sex Ed from Genmas perspective due to Sasuke's naïve and cute behaviour.

"Yes please!" Sasuke retorted engulfed with every word escaping Genmas lips.

"Where was I… Oh yes, the monkey: the monkey is the type of guy most people either loves or hates. The Monkey is characterized by being the gossiping type that makes scandals all the time. This guy is really entertaining but also loud and ego minded. When it comes to sex and partners, the monkey can seem confusing in matters of what they like and chose. The monkey likes to experiment and try out a lot of their options, but deep down they know exactly what they want, which makes it seem like they are out to waste other peoples time and hurt them, when they are just out having fun.

On the other hand, the monkeys are often very good lovers. That's because they tend to be fair with everyone and want them to be feeling good in bed, not cheat them for any pleasure."

Sasuke thought immediately of Naruto. Not that he'd been thinking this way, he'd always seen Naruto as annoying most of the time, but now he felt that this was the real truth.

"The bunny type is pretty much a Shota type guy, that's also why we named it 'bunny' instead of 'rabbit'. There's not much to be said about it, besides the guy doesn't have to be underage to be a 'bunny'.

"What's 'Shota'?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Oh boy..." Genma said considering if this was really a good idea. "Shota is… many things actually, but the main definition of 'Shota' is under aged boys. Shota is also the name of porn involving an under aged boy (usually 9-12 years old). The other partner can be either another under aged boy or an adult, though adults are more common.

Shota guys are cute, short, and innocent and in most yaoi, they are blonde." Genma said fearing that this conversation could never end.

"OMG, are you into that kind of stuff?!" Genma shook his head furiously. "No absolutely not! And the majority of people aren't either, but there are lots of people, male or female, who're into it."

Sasuke looked paranoid around him. It seemed to him that everyone was looking perverted at him now. "Calm down.." Genma said. "Whatever people think, they won't try anything when you're with either me, Itachi or Kakuzu for that sake… Should I continue my explanation about the animal names or are we going to talk about Shota-fetish?" Genma seemed so annoyed right now; he had a careless look in his eyes, his stick turned and turned and he bit down on it every other second. Even though Sasuke wanted to know who the paedophiles you should look out for were, he didn't dare ask. "Just continue, please."

"The dragon type is a hopeless type of guy." Sasuke furrowed his brows and forehead in question.

"Well… okay not exactly. The dragon is often a strong big bread of a guy who's pride being a man, makes him straight looking, even though, he's as gay as the pig type, which says a lot.

This type of guy feels so beyond everyone else standards, that they nearly ever sleeps with anyone or gives people credit for their looks or comment on them. When they do though, the dragons do it thoroughly and they are generous with their flirtatious comments. A dragon can be extremely selfish and tend to take whatever he wants, when he wants it, where he wants it, the way he wants it. As simple as that, therefore it might seem difficult to find someone willing to obey these demands, but the dragon type has this personality because he is a sex-masterpiece, therefore, no one will say that he is not good looking or isn't good in bed – because there is just no doubt."

"It seems like you know someone who is a dragon type..?" Sasuke asked cautiously.

"Uchiha Madara." Itachi Stated calmly. Genma and Sasuke both jumped in their seats and turned their eyes towards the tall and slender raven who hovered over them.

Itachi sat down monotone as ever. Having sneaked in on the two from behind; he was currently receiving annoyed expressions from both of them, due to a major shock. Genma mostly hated the fact that he knew that inside Itachi's head, the Uchiha was smirking and loving every minute of scaring the crap out of them.

"Who is that?" Sasuke asked now being more curious.

"Uchiha Madara is a part of our family, we're not closely related, but he's still a member of the Uchiha family… Well an old one.. But it doesn't matter. He lived outside town so that's probably why you haven't seen him or heard about him. He's an excellent ninja and he was a customer of this club." Itachi said and looked thoughtful. "We both knew him... very well and I haven't seen him since I worked here."

Sasuke could easily hear that there was more to this story than what was being told, and knowing Itachi, he wouldn't count on him telling the rest of it. Sasuke looked at Genma. "Is this all, or is there more to that story?" Genma turned his stick. He took it halfway out and licked on it looking at Itachi. Undetected communication was being passed forth and back between the two men solemnly by face expressions, it seemed like Itachi neither approved, nor disapproved.

"I like you kid, so I'm not going to lie to you." Genma stated and glanced back at Itachi once to double check. "Uchiha Madara wasn't just some customer who came by randomly, He lived here. Every time he got home from a mission, he'd come here and stay here until he decided who to bring home. He could do more or less as he pleased because everyone was so captivated by his charm and sexiness. When he liked something, every other customer followed, since they knew that whatever caught Madara's quality searching eyes, was something better than none would expect.

So in more ways he attracted costumers to the club and making sure, more or less aware of it, that the club gained credit from it. He owned this place, even though he literally didn't, but in the end, he came to. When that happened, a month went by where he enjoyed the club as he used to and a bit more, but then his eyes caught a glimpse of some 'quality' that he wanted. Madara had been having fun at the club and taking guys home at night, but he's also a picky type, so not everyone would approve to his standards, but when he did find someone who approved, he got him. You see whatever Madara likes, he is also gonna get it. Therefore he also ended up having it."

"Who was it?!" Sasuke quickly asked in his high state of curiosity and slight panic.

"It was.." Genma said but was interrupted by loud yelling and zing from the crowd. It seemed that the show had begun. "Who was it?!" Sasuke asked yet again, but they were both cut of by the yelling due to the start of the show.

**So, a bit short, but another chapter nonetheless… **

**You can all thank XTsunamiOfFireX for this update. If not for your request I wouldn't have posted it so soon. Remember that reviews mean everything for the writer. Even small ones. Thanks.**

**And btw. The part about stereotypes and shota is true. I don't like shota, but what's a story without a little of this and a little of that? If you understand, cause I often confuse myself – like right now. Oh well.**

**Please comment and tell me what you think. I would also like you to correct me, whenever you find me writing something that simply doesn't make sense… if you have the time and care of course. **

**Stay tuned for next chapter…**

**- Kakiity.**


End file.
